


StoryBrooke High

by juju0268



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju0268/pseuds/juju0268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Gold's first day of school in the states proves to be very interesting, he finds all sorts of friends and enemies there, and one that intrests him most of all, but can he win her heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He ran his hand through his long hair nervously. Coming to a new country had been nothing compared to starting a new high school for the first time.

This was all his father's fault. Why did he have to take the new job in the States. He missed his old mates. He missed his old life. His father pulled up in front of the school. He felt like he was on display in front of everyone.

The kids streamed around them in droves on their way to class. He sat there and watched them out the window for a few minutes. "It'll be fine Robert, just be yourself, everyone will love you."

"I don't want everyone to love me father, I just want to go back home, I won't fit in here." His eyes scaled the High school. It bricks and tall windows making it seem more like a prison than a school.

"The gym looks impressive. maybe you can try out for football this year."

Robert Rolled his eyes, "Soccer, they call it soccer here." He didn't have much time to learn the slang here but he had caught on as fast as he could. His frown hidden from his father behind his hair. His father didn't like it that long, to his shoulders but Robert didn't care. He cleared his throat before looking over , "I can find my way home, alright?" His father nodded not saying anything. He knew how badly the boy wanted to fit in and your parents driving you to school wasn't a good way to start. He would make sure Robert got his driver's licence as soon as possible so that he could drive.

Robert got out of the car not looking back and walked under the overhanging that everyone was standing under, talking, laughing and Robert felt on display, he would be happy if the day passed as quietly as possible, he just wanted to fly under the radar.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Alright everyone, let's find your seats. "Mr. Gold you can have a seat there, beside Jefferson. Robert looked around and immediately saw a boy wave him over , pointing to an empty seat beside him. Everyone watched him as he took a seat, sliding his backpack over his chair. He hadn't been issued a locker yet. The bell rang, announcing that School had officially begun.

"You new man?" Robert looked over at the kid that had waved him over.

"Apparently."

"What classes did they give you, I can point you in the right direction. This school can be a little confusing." Robert handed over his slip of paper displaying all his classes. Robert was lucky he had found his home room class in time for the first bell.

"These aren't that bad, and look" Jefferson pointed to Robert's science class, "we have one other class together."

Robert flashed Jefferson a fake smile, "Great." Jefferson handed the slip back to the new kid.

"Your next class is just down the hall, but the others are on the second floor."

Robert just wanted to get the day over with but the annoying kid Jefferson kept talking.

"Hey, you can eat lunch with us if you want."

"Wonderful" Robert responded just as the bell rang announcing that it was time to go to his first official class.

He sluggishly plucked his backpack from off his chair and went out the door turning to the left with his slip of paper in hand looking for his next class. that's when he bumped into her, almost knocking her to the floor. A pair of striking blue eyes and long wavy hair.

"I,I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She even had an angelic voice Robert thought as he just stood there, staring.

"It's no matter, are you alright?" She smiled at him then, which made the complete package for Robert, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He tried to smile back at her but was positive that he just succeed in having a stupid love-struck expression on his face, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't knock it off. He could feel the heat on his face.

"Wow, that's some accent, where are you from? No, don't tell me, let me guess, Ireland? No, that's not right" she laughed when Rob started to shake his head no, giving her the clue that she had misguessed, "Scotland, am I right?" His grin gave it away, she smiled brightly. "another foreigner finally." She held out her hand, "I'm Belle."

Robert took her hand, "Belle, well my name's Robert, Robert Gold."

Belle bit her bottom lip as she tucked her hair behind an ear, "I'm from Australia, but I've been here for a long time now." Robert didn't speak, he was just listening, he was afraid to say something stupid, so he figured silence was better than saying something that could possibly embarrass him.

"It's uh nice to meet you Belle, but if I don't get going I'm going to be late on my day." Belle nodded as she noticed he was holding the paper with his classes printed down on it.

"Well, maybe I'll see you in one of mine." Robert nodded as she excused herself and left, going to her own class.

Robert stumbled around untill he found his room and upon entering it he quickly found a vacant seat and sat down. Kids were streaming in and a group of boys entered as Robert watched. They looked like a gang, most of them dressed in black, they didn't look friendly and of course they spotted him right away. The one that looked like the leader smiled at him, but it didn't look too friendly as he swaggered over , followed by the rest of the boys, they all sat down around Robert.

"Hey man, you the new kid?" the obvious leader of the pack spoke to Robert. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to conjour up his courage, it had never been one of his strong suits. He needed to act brave, be cool. He didn't want to start out making enemies, and he sensed that making enemies with this particular group of boys might not be good for his health.

"How'd you guess?"

The boy smiled. He had dark unruly hair and blue eyes. He was dressed almost completely in black. You could tell, he thought a lot of himself, and considered himself very clever but that remained to be seen according to Robert.

"Well, that crazy accent for one, where you from anyway?" Robert gave the kid his most intimidating smile. No way was he going to back down in front of the kid and be made a fool of.

"Scotland." The kid raised his eyebrows, he seemed impressed, he looked around at his friends. One of the kids looked like a big, dumb jock. The others just followers of the obvious leader.

"My name is Killian, and this is Greg" he pointed to the jock, Robert nodded his head as Killian introduced no one else, he just looked at Robert expecting a response.

"Gold, Robert Gold."

"Right, Nice to meet you,mate." The others laughed as Robert's face fell. He knew when someone was making fun, and Killian had only said mate to illicit a response from him. He was making fun of his accent. It wasn't anything Robert hadn't been expecting.

"Funny." Gold smirked, no way was he going to let this little bastard rifle him up on the first day, not when he was obviously invading their turf. The boys snickered as the bell rang and they all took their seats. Then the impossible happened, Belle walk in and took a seat right in front of Robert.

He felt his heart skipped a beat as she set down her books on her desk and turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, I guess we do have a class together, good." Robert just knew that stupid look had returned as he smiled at her. He was in trouble. His smile faded when he heard Killian's voice behind him.

"Belle, love, come sit by me." Belle looked past Robert to Killian and her smile faded, she reluctantly picked up her books and moved back a few chairs to take a seat by Killian. Robert closed his eyes and sighed, great, he was already in trouble, he had a full-blown crush on Killian's girlfriend, what was he going to do now.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P

So what do you think, will it be worth my time? Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the nice reviews, I think this story has a lot of potential. Here goes another chapter, hope you enjoy.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Robert gripped his pencil so hard that it snapped, "Well that's just fucking brilliant" he mumbled as he dug through his pack for another. He didn't dare look back at anyone behind him for fear he would see Belle and his expression give him away to Killian.

He looked around the room as the teacher talked about assignments and wrote a few things down on the dry erase board, her voice fading into the background as he watched the kids around him. He noticed one kid who sat in the front row a little to the left of him. He sat straight as a board and listened intently to the teacher talking as if she spoke only for him. He had dark hair cut short and he wore, Robert noticed, clothes and shoes that looked expensive. It wasn't hard to tell that he was the rich kid, he reminded Robert a lot of Jefferson, who obviously had money as well.

A girl sat a few chairs behind the rich kid, a blonde. She looked tough, sitting there looking bored in a red leather jacket, twirling her pen between her fingers. She caught Robert staring at her out of the corner of her eye and turned toward him with a glare as if he had somehow invaded her privacy, Robert quickly looked away, trying to act is if he hadn't been staring as he turned to face the front once more.

To his right sat a small, red-haired boy with glasses. Every once in a while Robert would catch a glimpse of the boy wipe at his nose with a handkerchief. He was your typical nerd as he sat there looking forlorn, listening to the teacher half heartedly, looking as if he wished that the class would just end and he could get out of there as much as Robert did.

The teacher said something that Robert hadn't caught and suddenly a girl raised her hand to answer. Robert watched as the teacher called on her. "Alright Ruby, you have the answer?" The teacher looked at the girl expectantly.

"No, I just needed to go to the bathroom."

The whole room snickered as the face of the teacher clearly fell. "Fine, but take the pass with you, and come straight back, that pass does not give you permission to go visit your friends in other classes Ruby, Don't make me send someone after you again."

"Yes Mrs. Haycraft" the girl responded before getting up and going over to the desk to get the pass and walk out the door. Robert heard a wolf whistle coming from behind him as Ruby was on her way out. He knew that it had come from Killian, How dare he do that in the presence of his girlfriend Robert thought, what a disrespectful pig.

Ruby was dressed about as scantily as one could get away with in school and not be sent home for indecent exposure. Her skirt was way too short and her shirt was way too tight, no wonder all the boys in the room watched her walk out, even the stiff kid sitting in the front was staring at her go. Robert noticed that she had a large streak of red dye in her long brown hair. 'Crazy' he thought as he watched her close the door behind her before blowing a kiss at someone behind her, must be one of those lost kids of Killian's.

Thank God that class passed by quickly but he noticed that Ruby didn't come back right away, it was obviously she had skipped around the halls doing exactly what the teacher had told her not to do. Next was lunch, it was about time too, Robert heard his stomach growl as he entered the cafeteria.

The lunch room was big and full of tables that held loud, talking kids. Each table seemed to hold a different click. The geeks all sat at one table, trying to eat and work at the same time, Robert noticed the sniffly kid from his last class there. Another table housed a gang of kids all dressed in leather, Robert noticed the chick in the red leather jacket sitting there, she eye balled him fearlessly as he walked past her on his way to the table where Jefferson and a few other kids Robert had yet to meet sat.

He wasn't surprised to see the stiff kid from his last class sitting there with Jefferson.

"Gold, this is August," The stiff kid raised his chin in greeting at Robert who took a seat across the table from him.

Robert gave him a half-smile before he scanned the room looking for any sign of Belle, trying to look like he was not looking for her.

He looked out the metal and glass doors to see a large group of kids standing outside smoking. Jefferson saw him looking out there. "You want to get in line for something to eat? It taco Monday, they're pretty good." August nodded in agreement and the three boys headed for the long line that took them into a Convair belt of food items set out on a large metal contraption where they could pick out whatever they wanted, complete with a fat lunch lady perched on a stool by a cash register waiting for them at the end of the line.

They all returned to their seats, but when they were walking back Robert noticed that there were two new kids at their table. A small dark-haired girl with her hair cut short, and a boy with blonde hair. He had his arm around the girl, they were obviously a couple. The girl stole a glance up at Robert and smiled before returning her eyes to the boy beside her.

"This is Mary Margaret and James" Jefferson announced as he sat his tray down. He nodded toward Robert, "This is Gold."

Robert Rolled his eyes at his new nickname from Jefferson, "Actually it's Robert."

"It's good to meet you Gold." The blonde kid answered.

'Crap' Robert thought, the first day and he was already branded as Gold... fabulous.

Robert sighed as he sat down his tray and opened his can of coke.

"Where are you from?" the small dark-haired girl spoke for the first time.

Robert sipped his drink, "Scotland, we moved here a few months ago."

Mary Margaret nodded her head. "There are a couple of girls that go here, who are from Australia."

Her mention of the land down under caught Robert's attention immediately.

"Do you mean Belle?" Mary Margaret nodded, "Her and her sister have lived in Maine for years now, so they really don't have much of an accent...Well, not as much as you do, but I like it, your's is cool."

Robert gave a short laugh, "Only when it's not coming out of your mouth."

"Why'd you move here, I mean what would posses your parents to come to nowhere Maine?" Robert looked at James as he thought about his question, James waited for his answer.

"Well, for starters it only me and my Father, my mother left a long time ago." Mary Margaret looked sympathetic at him. Her Mother had been killed in a car accident some years back and it was only her and her dad as well.

"He's a big time lawyer and he could make a lot more money in the states I guess, all I know is that I live in no where Maine these days, till My father decides to move back or untill I can find my own way back there." Robert took a bite out of his taco as he listened to Jefferson and August banter back and forth about soccer try-outs.

"I'm going man, I love that shit. I can still join the calculus team and it won't interfere with any county meets we have." August was telling Jefferson.

"When are the try-outs" Robert broke in, both boys turned to look at him.

"Today at three, right after school in the gym, are you thinking about trying out?" Jefferson looked like he might consider it if Robert was thinking about it too.

"You any good?" August asked as he chewed his food.

"Fair I guess." Robert said , but as he spoke, a girl with a pony-tail caught his eye from outside in the smoking area. She passed by so quickly that he hardly caught it but it was the same color as Belle's and he wondered if she might be out there. He hadn't caught sight of Killian anywhere though, or anyone from his gang.

"What are you looking at, did you see someone you know out there?" Jefferson strained his head to see if he could pick out who Robert was looking so hard at, he turned back to his new friend.

"Wanna go outside after we get done eating, I don't smoke but there are a few places out there we can sit and watch all the idiots give theirselves cancer."

"Sure, I'm almost done, let's walk outside." Robert finished his taco and disposed of his tray with Jefferson and August. He was nervous that Belle would be out there, he almost felt a little sick in the pit of his stomach, there was a small part of him that hoped she wasn't, especially if she was with Killian.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt blinded momentarily when the full force of the sun hit his eyes. All he could hear was the sound of the other people laughing and talking all around him,he stumbled after Jefferson and August as they made their way over to a deserted bench. He kept his head down, not wanting to look around and see her right away. That's if she was even there.

Suddenly the tone sounded for lunch to be over and a stream of kids left, practically bottlenecking at the doors on their way out and back to their class. Robert's eyes scanned the crowd but he saw no sign of Belle or Killian.

"Oh well, time to get going, I'm in your next class man, so I'll see you there. By the way they ever sign you up for a locker?" Robert shook his head.

"That's alright, you can share mine if you want, it's cool, follow me, it's on the second floor, so is your next class so it's convenient." Robert nodded to Jefferson and blindly followed him through the crowd and up some stairs.

Passing girls waved at Jefferson and a few even blew him a kiss once or twice. Robert could definitely see that Jeff had a way with the opposite sex as they made their way down the hall.

A few even gave him a turn of the head or too but not one of them was Belle.

The next class was science and a tall Blonde man was the teacher. He was dressed in khaki pants and a powder blue and white pinstriped shirt with the first few buttons undone. He sat at his desk, leaned back in his chair talking to some of the female students as they all giggled and smiled happily around him. Robert noticed Ruby perched upon the side of his desk. She was holding a red sucker in her mouth, sucking on it suggestively as she stared at the teacher knowingly. Robert narrowed his eyes as he watched the display. 'There's something going on there' he thought as he watched Mr. Whale's expression. It was obvious he was switched on by Ruby as she played with the sucker in her mouth. Robert found a seat by Jefferson and looked around, wanting to see if Belle might appear.

The bell rang for class to begin and Robert felt of sence of disappointment when she didn't show up.

A tap on the door brought everyone's attention to an older woman standing in Whale's doorway. Robert noticed that she was very pretty for someone her age, very well preserved. She stood there looking at Whale for a moment before scanning the room. Her eyes stopped briefly on Robert before continuing on around. "Excuse me Mr. Whale might I have a few moments of your time, please?" Whale cleared his throat before addressing the class.

"I'll be right out in the hallway, so be quiet." He went to his desk for a moment and shuffled a few papers around before joining the woman in the hall and closing the door.

Robert turned to Jefferson, "who's that?"

"That's the principal Mrs. Mills, She's a royal bitch so beware of her." He turned his head to look behind him, Robert did the same. He noticed that a girl sitting next to Ruby was watching him intently. She had dark hair that fell to just below her shoulders. her dark eyes sparkled with mischief as she smiled at Robert. He turned back to Jeff.

"Who's she?" Robert asked nodding back to the girl watching them. Jefferson frowned.

"That's Regina Mills, evil in a human form. She's Mrs. Mills daughter and cheerleading captain. Don't fuck with that one, she's a predator posing as a house pet, stay away from her and her little band of followers or you'll probably catch something you won't be able to scrub off with Ajax. Both boys laughed.

Robert turned back once more to see Regina and Ruby smiling at him. He gave them a grin and both girls started to giggle, he turned back around to Jefferson. "Is she really that bad? She looks sweet, so does Ruby."

"Hard to believe from looking at them. Sex on legs I call'em, but I learned last year that fucking with them bitches will just land you in trouble, besides they hang with that dick Killian, they are all no good, bunch of fuck wits if you ask me."

Robert started to ask about Belle, she didn't act like the type that would hang out with the likes of them but before he could, Whale came back in the room. He looked a little angry as he announced that everyone should turn to page two hundred and four in their textbooks. The rest of the class went by rather quickly and before Robert knew it the bell rang.

"See you after school Gold." Robert rolled his eyes." Meet me and August in the gym for try-outs."

"I didn't bring anything to change into" Robert announced.

"Don't worry about that, You'll be fine. It's mostly a lot of talking and shit, they always need everyone, you'll get picked, I'll put in a good word for you." Robert nodded his head as Jefferson talked, he didn't see Regina approaching from behind.

"Well, I for one hope both you boys make it. I can't wait to cheer you on to a victory." Robert stiffened as he turned around to find Regina standing too close behind him. She looked him up and down with her eyes appreciatively before smiling at him. Her face looked innocent enough but her smile was absolutely venomous. "Especially you Robert Gold, we need some fresh talent here and I'm sure your wonderful at soccer as well as everything else you put your mind too, isn't that right Ruby." She turned to the girl next to her. Ruby gave a longing glance back to Mr. Whale before looking Robert up and down herself. "Looks like a winner in my book. Come on we're going to be late, let's meet up with the other girls."

"Bye Rob" Regina said, waving her fingers at him and Jefferson before walking down the hall, Robert couldn't help but watch her.

"Predator, man, trust me, you don't want any of that." Jefferson shook his head as he watched her and Ruby walk away.

"I'll see you then, I got math next." Robert waved bye to Jefferson and walked down the hall looking for room 210.

He caught his gasp just in time when he seen Belle sitting in the front row. She smiled at him as he went in, he took the seat next to her.

"How are you liking School so far?" she said with a smile. Robert slung his pack over the back of his chair.

"Well, it's better than I thought."

"Is it very different here than in Scotland?" Robert nodded his head.

"Definitely, but it's cool." He hoped he didn't sound like an idiot. He was still trying to get used to all the American slang. He thought it sounded strange coming out of his mouth.

"Make any friends? I saw you talking to Jefferson." Robert tilted his head as he listened to her, how ever had she seen him and he didn't see her? Maybe that had been her outside in the smoking area, then he noticed that her hung loose, she wasn't wearing a pony-tail. That couldn't have been her.

"Your not stalking me are you?" he said Jokingly.

"No" she laughed. Robert prayed that Killian didn't walk through the doors and ruin any chance he might have with Belle.

"Are you any good in math?" Belle asked as she opened her folder and retrieved her pen out of the pocket of it.

"Nope, sorry I suck at math."

"Well, I can help you there, I love math as well as english. You can copy off my paper if you'd like, untill you get the hang of it." Robert grinned, math might just be his new favorite subject.

"I've been thinking about getting a tutor, interested?" Belle flushed red. He noticed that it was a wonderful shade on her flawless skin.

"I'll think about it."

Robert felt relief when the bell rang and no Killian appeared. He felt like he might like math most of all, that was untill the teacher turned around. 'holy shit' It was his next door neighbor, Mrs. Winger.

She was a first class bitch and with him sitting in the front row she recognized him immediately, her eyes narrowed as she began passing out math books. She set his down just a little too hard, making him jump. He turned to Belle and she had a look on her sweet face that Robert could tell she was puzzled why Mrs. Winger obviously wasn't pleased with her new friend.

Robert's dad and Mrs. Winger had already exchanged a few words about her dog coming over into Mr. Gold's yard. They hadn't really gotten off on a friendly start and even though Robert had tried to stay out of it and Mrs. Winger's way,she felt about as much neighborly warmth toward Robert as she did for his father. Maybe Math class would not be as pleasant as he had originally thought. He sighed out loud.

"Is there a problem Mr. Gold?" Mrs. Winger asked.  
"No,I mean No ma'am."

"Good then I expect all of you to finish the assignment I hand out by the end of class." The entire class moaned.

Robert kept his mouth shut for the rest of the class although he occasionally glanced over at Belle, she would smile sweetly at him and flush pink before returning to her work. The bell rang entirely too quick and as Belle gathered her books she stood and turned to him."I geuss I'll see you tomorrow." Robert didn't trust his voice as he nodded his head with that stupid grin plastered all over his face.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed his pack and headed toward the gym room thinking about how lucky he was to have Belle in class all to himself with out Killian interfering. How could she have fallen for a dick like Killian, well, he would just have to remedy that situation.

He showed up in the gymnasium to find Jefferson and August already there. There were several other kids there, but he didn't recognise any of them from his other classes. The coach appeared and began giving them a rundown of rules and regulations as he passed out permission slips, talking the whole time. Robert noticed that there were multiple things going on in the gym as the cheerleaders were filing in, their uniforms dancing around their legs as they trotted around, looking spectacular. Robert spotted Regina and Ruby right away. Thier hair was put into pony-tails as they inspected pom-poms while they talked and laughed with each other.

He spotted Mary Margaret there as well, talking to a few other girls, he didn't know she was a cheerleader too. He wouldn't have figured her for hanging with the other girls, she looked so prim and proper. Then he spotted the girl with brown hair in a pony-tail, he knew right away it was Belle. She turned her head to the side as she said something to Regina, both girls fell into fits of laughter.

Not long after that the coach dismissed them all, letting them know that practice would start tomorrow after school. As soon as it was over Jefferson and August said their goodbyes to Robert and left. Robert saw his chance.

He approached Belle from behind. Regina and Ruby had left her standing there all alone, it was the perfect time. She looked gorgeous in that short little skirt and top that hugged her curves just right.

"Have you thought about tutoring me yet?" She turned around at the sound of his voice. She looked at him puzzled.

"Tutoring you? Tutoring you in what exactly?" Robert looked stunned, what did she mean?

"In math of course.I thought we could make a date to meet somewhere and you could show me a few basics till I get the hang of it?" The girl smiled at him before biting her lip.

"Well, if you put it like that, I'm sure I could teach you the basics in a few things. Tell me something lover boy, what's your name and where did you get that sexy accent?" Robert took a step back and swallowed hard, why was Belle acting like this? Just then he heard Regina's voice calling to the girl with Belle's face.

"Come on Lacey, You can flirt later, it's time to go," Lacey turned back to Robert.

"Well, I gotta go but I'm all up for meeting you somewhere, but you should know I have a boyfriend. You've probably already met him, Killian Jones? " She leaned in closer to Robert who just stood there stunned, he could smell her perfume as she leaned close to his ear and whispered "but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun on the side." Lacey laughed at the expression on the new kid's face as she ran off to go with her friends, not looking back to see a very confused Robert Gold standing there in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm getting some awesome feedback on this piece so thank you and keep them coming.:}

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Belle sat on the bus quietly, her books held snuggly against her chest. She stared out the window as her ride home departed from the school property. Her mind was elsewhere though, it was still back in her math class with Robert gold.

He was so cute, not like any other guy she had ever saw at her school. His hair was just the right length, his eyes were just the right shade of brown. He had an accent that she had never heard, it made shivers go up and down her spine when he spoke and he seemed so sweet. Not a superficial jerk like most of them. Not a bully like Killian or always pushing himself on her like Greg.

She shuttered thinking about what they tried to pull today in class. She had been so embarrassed when Killian had asked her to sit by them, she had wanted to refuse but she knew if she did he would have been offended and she most likely would have payed dearly later.

She didn't want to do anything to make Killian not like Robert either, he could be quite ruthless at times. Then of course there was her sister, Lacey. Even though they were identical twins she was nothing like Lacey, and she was glad.

Lacey was into boys and into trouble. Belle liked books and Math, she had never even had a single boyfriend. Lacey's boyfriend was enough to make anyone swear off boys forever. Lacey's friends were even worse. A bunch of sluts who liked to drink and pick on everyone. The only reason they didn't torture Belle was because she was Lacey's sister, that was considered Lacey's job.

Belle was glad she had finally come to her last year at Storybrooke High. Next year she would be entering college and she had already selected UCLA. Grants and loans should be enough to get her in. It was as far away from Maine as she dared to go and she couldn't wait to start there. She didn't want to ever look back once she left, she never had a reason to. Her Dad had been a drunk ever since her mother had been killed in a car accident five years ago. He had always favored Lacey as far as Belle was concerned and now his drinking was so out of hand, he didn't even know they were there most of the time, he just sat in his huge recliner and watched sports on cable. Belle would come home and try to tidy up the place, fix dinner, do a few loads of laundry each night before she got on with her homework, Lord knows Lacey never pitched in, she was always gone with her friends or partying. Sometimes Belle would hear her come in at all hours of the night, sneaking Killian and Regina and Ruby and whoever into the basement , Belle would try to block out the laughing and the sounds of the radio. Her father never even knew they were there, he was usually passed out by then.

On nights like that it was nothing for Belle to wake up to a demolished kitchen from Lacey and her friends helping themselves to anything they deemed fit to eat, never once cleaning up after themselves, it was horrible and Belle couldn't wait to be rid of them, especially Killian. Belle was afraid of him,of what he was capable of. She had seen the bruises on her sister's body after they had argued. But Lacey would always defend him fiercely when Belle asked her why she put up with the abuse.

Sometimes, like today, he would want her to sit by him, most of the time it was to push Greg at her. Greg Guttermuth. GutterSnake was more like it, Belle couldn't stand him. he was always looming too close, His bad breath making vomit rise up in her throat when he leaned down and said something crude in her ear. Then there were those times when Killian had gotten just a little too friendly toward Belle herself. He once told her he was very into twins, very into her and her sister. He said he wondered if every part of Lacey and Belle were identical. Once while offering her a lift home he had put his hand on her leg, squeezing it as he slid his hand up. When they pulled up in her driveway Belle had bolted and ran with the sound of Killian laughing behind her as she ran into the house, her eyes full of tears, she never told Lacey. Her sister would have been furious with her and the incident would have been blamed on Belle.

Belle put in a load of laundry and went into her room to finish up a paper that was due, Her hair was bothering her, it's fly away curls tickling her cheeks as she grabbed a ponytail holder and stuck it up in a quick messy bun. She plopped down on her bed with her pen in her hand and went to work on her lap-top. She had babysat all summer, saving money to buy herself a computer and a printer, one that she would be able to take to college with her. It wasn't the best but it was good enough for her.

But as hard as she tried to concentrate on her work, her mind kept going back to the boy. A knock at the door brought her back to the here and now before Lacey opened her door and hung her head inside the room with a grin. "Met your little boyfriend today at cheerleading practice geek girl." Belle hated that nick name Lacey called her, she sighed at her but didn't say anything, she could have been talking about Greg, she sometimes refered to him as Belle's boyfriend, even though he wasn't and never would be. Belle hoped it wasn't Robert.

"What are you talking about Lacey, I'm busy as you can plainly see, why don't you do the dishes tonight?"

"No dice little sister, I've got a life, and what I'm talking about is one Robert Gold, you know him, sexy accent, big brown eyes. He's in Regina's science class and for some strange reason he practically came on to me today in the gym room, asking me to tutor him or some shit." Belle's expression told Lacey all she needed to know, she smiled at her sister who was younger by two whole minutes.

"He's pretty hot, might just have to borrow him for a minute or two, that is if you don't mind." Belle knew just how to get under Lacey's skin as well. she didn't want her sister to know that she was totally taken with the new kid either.

"Well, your welcome to try but I think Killian might have something to say about it, so I'd think about it if I were you." Lacey's grin was instantly replaced with a frown, Belle knew she got her. Killian was insanely jealous, if he caught any wind of Lacey being interested in anyone , it would be disastrous to say the least.

"What Killian doesn't know won't hurt him." Lacey retorted back before slamming Belle's door.

"Yeah, but it might hurt you big sister." Belle said under her breath as she went back to her lap-top.

She got done with her paper early and decided to check her Facebook.  
She practically jumped off the bed when she saw her new friend request. it was him, Robert, he wanted to friend her. with shaking fingers she accepted his request. 'oh god, I wonder what his profile picture is, should I write him, should I ...'

In less time than it took for Belle to let out a shaky breath, he messaged her. Belle felt like her head was going to blow completely off her shoulders. He must be on-line right now. She pulled up the message.

Belle, this is Robert Gold. I guess I made a fool of myself today, I wasn't aware you had a twin. Guess she told you I asked about tutoring, it was you I thought I was talking too. I still am interested if you are. Write me back if you want or I will just see you tomorrow. Tell your sister I'm sorry if I scared her, or anything, she kind of freaked me out.

Belle checked her chat and sure enough Robert Gold's name appeared, he was on-line, probably waiting for her answer. Belle bit her lip as she hit the chat button and Robert's name appeared. u there?

immediately he answered: yes.

Belle responded: me too. 

'Oh god, that sounded so stupid', of course she was there. She rolled her eyes, she was so lame, no wonder Lacey called her geek girl.

Her eyes lite up when he send her another message : I was serious about what I said to your sister. We can meet tomorrow. I have soccer practice, maybe after that if you'd like. To talk about tutoring me I mean, that is if you want.

Belle giggled, she was secretly pleased that his words sounded as nervous as hers. She wrote back.

Sounds great. I could come to your practice tomorrow and we could make plans for what days you have free. How far away from school do you live, studying at my house is a no go. Too many distractions. Unless you'd rather meet somewhere else. See you tomorrow. :)

She wondered if the smiley face was too much, she decided that it wasn't and sent the message back. In a few minutes he responded. She was so nervous she could hardly hit the buttons on her computer.

I live walking distance from the school, it will probably be alright. I'll see you tomorrow.:}

Belle giggled at the face Robert put on the end of his chat. she was hooked already, then she heard her sister yell out from the kitchen.

"When's supper going to be done Belle, we are starving out here." Belle sighed as she switched off the internet and set her computer aside.

"Your not an invalid Lacey, you can cook as easily as me." Belle hollered back.

"Well, I like it better when you do it Bells, come on. I'll wash the dishes, I swear." Belle had heard that before. She got up and went into the kitchen to make dinner but tomorrow was ever-present on her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert turned off his computer. A grin twitched at the corner of his mouth. Tomorrow then, after practice. For a moment he felt nervous, was she coming to practice, or just get there when it was over? He hoped when it was over. He wasn't sure if he wanted her watching him or not, he decided not, definitely not.

His father had spent the remainder of the day in his study catching up on work which was fine with Robert who was used to being on his own. He looked out the window to cath a glimpse of his dreaded math teacher pruning her roses. The bush she worked on hung over the fence and into his yard, he thought briefly about bringing a few of them to Belle tomorrow but he didn't want to look like an idiot on the second day of school.

He wondered what they would study, probably how to convert the metric system into the english standard system. All his life he had used the metric system, it wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped. Hopefully Belle could help him there.

That morning at school Robert suffered through home-room knowing that in his first period class Belle would be there. But what worried him more than anything was the fact that Killian would be there as well.

When he arrived at his class he wasn't surprised at all to see Killian and his boys already there. They were laughing and talking among themselves, completely ignoring him. He found a seat as far away from them as possible without it looking like he was avoiding them and swung his pack over his chair.

More kids were filing, one of them being Ruby. Her skirt was entirely too high, red and tight like her shirt as her hips swayed seductively, she found a seat and sat down, draping her purse over the back of her chair. Killian and his friends stopped in their rantings to watch her. One of them wolf-whistled at her which made her smile but she made no move to turn around.

The tough blonde came filing in next, finding a seat in front of Robert. He watched her as she shrugged off her leather jacket, leaving her in a white tank top and faded jeans. She grabbed a pony-tail holder off from around her wrist and proceeded to put her hair up as she took in Robert who was trying not to watch her. She was really quite beautiful but definitely not Robert's type. "So new kid, you got a name?" She spoke very matter of factly at him as she sat back down, watching him.

"Robert Gold."

She smiled at him and gave a little laugh.

"So your Gold, huh? I heard Jeff talking about you. He's a real nut isn't he." She hadn't really asked a question as much as she was just making a statement. Gold just nodded his head.

"The name is Emma." Robert nodded his head at her, trying not to have to speak. Then his attention was completely taken as Belle walked in. She looked like a sacred rabbit. Robert's heart sank as she sat down across the room. She hadn't even looked up at him. He wanted to go over and say hi, anything to get her attention but suspected that bastard Killian had something to do with her odd behaviour.

Soon the bell sounded for English class to begin. Robert found it hard to not find every opportunity to glance over at Belle. She never looked over though, just kept her eyes forward. Robert felt deflated as he took the offered book from Emma as each student received a copy of the assignment "To kill a mockingbird."

He sighed as he thumbed through the pages. It looked like a million pages even though it wasn't. He glanced up at Belle and he caught her eye as she passed a book to the small red-haired nerd boy behind her. She had finally made eye contact, she smiled shyly. Robert smiled back, carefully trying to control the goofy look he sometimes got when he looked at a pretty girl, and Belle was very pretty, possibly the prettiest girl he had ever seen. And she didn't even have to try. She had no need of tight-fitting clothes and tons of make-up like Ruby. Or a tough facade like Emma. Her beauty came naturally as breathing. It was her inner heart that shown through, not a fake like Regina. She was honest and this would probably be the longest day ever as he patiently listened to the teacher explain about the boring book they were all required to read as he waited for the end of school and the beginning of his time with Belle.

Robert was daydreaming about Belle when Ruby raised her hand and the teacher called on her, "Yes Ruby, what is it?"

"Mrs. Haycraft I need the hall pass, I have to go to the little girl's room." Everyone snickered at her words. The teacher narrowed her eyes.

"The little girl's room huh? Fine, but hurry up, we have a lot of information to cover in this hour and I won't be explaining it twice."

Ruby snatched the pass off the teacher's desk and escaped down the hall. Robert wished he could have gone along, so did half the class. Reading To kill a mockingbird was not going to be one of his favorite assignments, he could tell. He looked over and Belle was already on it, she looked engrossed as she turned the page as she mouthed the words silently. Well, she had told him she liked english. Maybe she could help him out in this subject as well.

The class passed by slowly, 20 minutes passed, then ten more. A few more and class would be over and still no sign of Ruby. The teacher didn't seem to notice or care. She shuffled some papers around before speaking again. Robert was surprised and a little embarrassed when she addressed him in front of everyone.

"Mr. Gold, would you take these papers down to Whale's class?" It seemed that everyone turned and looked at him. Then that fucker Killian chimed in making Gold grit his teeth, the sound of his snide voice put Gold on edge.

"Sure, mate, you wouldn't care to pop off to Whale's for a spot of tea would ya?" Everyone laughed, except Belle. The teacher coughed and everyone immediately quieted down.

"Mr. Jones, I don't think we need your two cents and I'm going to let you in on a little secret, that's an English saying, not a Scottish one, get your countries straight in the future Mr. Jones if you plan to tease someone about where they are from, it makes you look less than intelligent." Everyone fell into fits of laughter at Killian's expense. Even Belle snickered at his expense. Killian's face fell into an embarrassed frown. He looked mad at Robert as He rose up and grabbed the papers from Mrs. Haycraft and hurried out of the room. Killian's eyes followed him leave, he didn't like how his joke had backfired on him and he blamed Robert for his folly.

Robert walked down the hall to Whale's. He listened to the sound of muffled voices as he passed each class. This was Whale's planning period so he would be alone at this time, which would make it easier . He really didn't want to walk in on Whale teaching a class full of kids and have them all looking at him, he didn't relish being on display in front of the class, even if it wasn't his.

As he got close to Whale's he found it odd that the door was closed and the lights were off. He shrugged his shoulders, maybe he had went to get a spot of lunch. He decided to push the papers up under the door but stopped when he heard noises coming from beneath the door. They were faint but unmistakable. Robert looked both ways down the deserted hall before leaning his ear up to the door to listen closely.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP (what's going on inside Whale's room)

Ruby moaned, trying to be quiet, but failing. She was sprawled out over Whale's desk, her legs dangling over the sides, her feet on each arm of her teachers chair. Her Hands fondled her breasts, pinching at her own nipples mercilessly while Whale buried himself between her thighs, feasting on her. His large hands gripped her thighs, pulling her almost off the desk as he nipped and sucked at her soft skin. He couldn't get enough of his little student, his little fuck bunny he called her.

He hit a particularly tender spot that made Ruby yelp, "Quiet my pet or we will be discovered, shh now." His voice sent shivers down Ruby's spine as she withered on her teacher's desk. Her toes curled as he massaged her clit, making her hips buck with the newly added sensation. His tongue darted in and out of her in the same rhythm as he tweaked her bud which made Ruby bite down on her hand to keep herself from screaming.

Her whole body lifted up off the desk when Whale dove into her with two fingers, curling them just the right way, hitting that sensitive spot that made Ruby see stars.

"Please Victor, I need you in me, we don't have much time, Please." Her pleas made his cock twitch painfully. He stood up and unzipped his pants, taking himself in hand as he guided himself into Ruby's tight young passage. She wrapped her legs around him as he pulled out slowly and thrust in deep.

Victor Whale wanted to be a good teacher, he thought of himself as basically a good guy, he just had a small weakness, and it was the lovely little vixen that lay beneath him. From the moment he spotted Ruby two years ago he was hooked. She the shy little tenth grader, him the ever attentive teacher, willing to let her stay after school for extra credit . Their relationship had taken a turn for the erotic after prom that year when she had showed up on the arm of a senior, one who dumped her in the parking lot after she had refused to give him a blow job. Victor had chaperoned the prom and had happened upon a crying Ruby outside the school. Her make-up running in black streaks down her face. He had offered her a cigarette but had been unable to drag his eyes away from her tits in that dress as she cried out her feelings. After she was done she hugged him, Victor tucking her head up under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, but later as he thought about it, the only reason he had done that was so that he could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest.

He pumped his wanton little student faster and harder untill she stiffened out beneath him in the height of her passion, her walls milking every last drop out of him as he flooded her womb with his warm seed.

He collapsed on top of her, spent and panting before raising up and taking that full rosy mouth in a desperate kiss. They both knew that time was of the essence and Ruby had to hurry and get back before the bell rang. This was the only time during the day that they could be together and they took advantage of it as much as possible. Victor had promised Ruby that after this year that they could officially become a couple, that she could move in with him and they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore, but in truth it was the sneaking around that excited Victor the most. The thought of living with a young girl, wasn't nearly appealing as fucking her on his desk during his planning period. He figured she would move on to someone her own age eventually and he could move on as well. He already had another tenth grader in mind that needed his special attentions, but he would cross that bridge later, but for now he would take advantage of the tight little cunt in front of him as he licked his lips still tasting her.

Ruby hurriedly found her panties, planting a kiss on Whale's mouth before trying to straighten out her hair. She couldn't wait for school to end and then she could live with the man of her dreams and fuck him when ever she wanted, not just on a hard wooden desk but in a bed like lovers were suppose to. She smiled at him as he watched her put herself back together and get ready to leave.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP( back to Robert Gold in the hall)

Robert had heard everything. He knew who was in there with Whale. He decided to set the papers down outside the door, then he thought better of it and retrieved them from the floor. Better not then they would know without a doubt that they had been overheard. He sat and listened to the couple passionately fuck and finish before standing up. He heard someone come out of the bathroom down the hall. They didn't see him but it was a close call. He stood up and walked back to his class, informing Mrs. Haycraft that Whale wasn't in his room.


	6. Chapter 6

He got back in class just minutes a head of Ruby. She skipped over to the desk and lay the hall pass down on it just in time for the bell to sound letting them all escape Mrs. Haycraft's class in favor of another.

The day seemed to drag out into an eternity of teachers and loud students and his wondering mind as Robert finally made it to his last period.

Jefferson's incessant yakking was starting to bug Robert although he would never tell him. Jeff was one of the only people he had actually made friends with and eating lunch with Jeff's friends was pretty cool. Even though David was a football jock, he turned out to be pretty nice and his girlfriend Mary Margaret was sweet. How she kept up with those other girls in cheerleading was beyond him, why would she even want too?

He suffered through another class with Regina starting at him. She even passed him a note. She wanted to know what he thought about Lacey, he crumpled it up and threw it away when the bell rang not even responding. He knew what she was all about, she was a trouble making bitch and he wasn't taking the bait.

Robert felt a sence of euphoria take over when he walked into his last class and there sat Belle. She had the most beautiful hair, it hung in loose waves down her back. She wore a pair of jeans with a patch at the knee that looked like a red bandana. Her white peasant top made her look like a hippie, all she needed was flowers in her hair and a head band. she even wore sandals that just completed the bohemian look.

He wondered how he could not see it now. Even though her and Lacey were identical twins, they were nothing alike. He bet he would never make that same mistake again in a million years and it was only the second day of school.

She smiled as he sat down. "Glad it's almost over with, aren't you?" Gold smiled back.

"Ready to teach me a few things? I was wondering what you're going to start with first."

Belle blushed and giggled."Thought we'd see about the metric system versus the english standard system. That would be the logical stepping off point. Unless you had something else in mind?"

Oh he has something else in mind alright, but that would have to wait for later."I wanted to ask you, noticed you were already into the book in english class." Gold shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not much on those types of stories, any pointers you could give me could really help." Belle frowned.

"Well, I can't give those answers, you'll just have to learn how to like reading, everyone should read, it improves your vocabulary and your mind. I suggest you read a chapter a night." Gold nodded his head, he felt like a scolded puppy. He figured as much, Belle took reading very seriously, of course she would expect him to do the same. Surely there was another way to get out of reading that boring book, but it wasn't going to be with Belle's help, perhaps Jefferson could help out in that category.

The class bell rang and The teacher shut the door and turned around, she looked unhappy once again. Gold hoped it wasn't because of something his father had said or did.

"Let's get out our text books and begin on page 100. Gold groaned when he saw that they would start out with weights and measures, brilliant he thought. He humphed a little and turned around to get his pencil out of his pack. His feet were sticking out in the isles as he turned and he didn't see Archie coming up to ask Mrs. Winger something, Archie didn't see anything but Mrs. Winger. He had a sort of a schoolboy crush on her, had ever since last year. She was twice his age but Archie saw something in her never the lass and never passed up an opportunity to talk to her or get her to help him. He was always bringing her an apple, or volunteering to do a job for her. On holidays he would bring her a small gift or a valentine's day card in February. He was a joke to the rest of the class, to the rest of the school as a matter of fact. Killian was always calling him Mrs. Wingers little lap dog, but Archie didn't care.

He tripped over Gold's foot and went sprawling out into the middle of the floor. It all happened in slow motion to Robert and Belle. The whole class gasped, then fell into roars of laughter at Archie's expense. Archie turned as red as a beet. His glasses had flew off and went up under Mrs. Winger's desk. He got up but soon realized that he couldn't put much weight on his sore ankle that had somehow twisted in the fall. Winger didn't look happy at Robert Gold.

Robert began shaking his head, it had been an accident, he hadn't meant anything, he hadn't even seen Archie coming for pete sakes. "Hey man, I'm sorry Archie, I didn't mean it."

Archie was used to being picked on. It didn't bother me...much. He would never let the other students know how it hurt him. He tried to limp back to his chair, he didn't acknowledge Gold's apology, he just figured it was about as sincere as the rest of the bully's at the school who picked on him relentlessly.

Mrs. Winger's sharp voice overpowered the snickering that filled the class room.

"Archie, go down to the school nurse and get your ankle checked out, Mrs. French can you help him with that dear? Belle nodded and without looking at Robert she went and helped Archie climb gingerly to his feet and make his way to the nurse, it was obvious that he was injured. Oh great, she probably thinks I did that on purpose. He felt awful enough and now Belle suspected him as well. His thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Winger said his name.

"Mr. Gold , you can make your way down to the office as well. Mrs. Mills will be very interested in why you have decided to cause trouble on your second day here. I will not tolerate this in my class so consider that on your way down, good day, and don't slam the door on your way out.

Robert was pissed. He jerked his pack off the back of his chair and slung it over his shoulder before snatching his textbook and stalking out the door. Don't slam the door? Fuck you lady, he thought as he made it a point to slam it, even though he knew he would pay for it later. He tried to catch up to Belle and Archie so he might try once more to apologise. He found them, not making very much progress. He came up on the other side of Archie and caught a hold of his arm.

"Archie, honestly I never saw you, I didn't mean for this to happen.I'm really sorry, I just hope you didn't break anything." Archie blushed but took the offered support.

"It's alright, I'm kind of used to it." Robert stole a glance at Belle to try to judge what she might be thinking. She gave him a soft smile, good she believes me. Robert sighed in relief, he didn't want anything standing in the way of his time with Belle after school.

"Thanks Robert." He beamed at her, his grip on the little guy struggling to walk between them tightening.

"Ouch man, not so tight, your squeezing off my circulation." Belle giggled at Archie's comment and Robert looked embarrassed.

"Sorry man, it's not much farther."

They rounded the corner and stopped at the nurses' station. "This is where I have to leave you too, can you take it from here Belle?" Archie and Belle looked puzzled at Robert.

"I got a date with the Principal for this." Belle frowned as she hung on to Archie's arm.

"This is so unfair, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it." Her voice took on a serious tone as she warned Robert about his Principal. "Mrs. Mills is not a pleasant woman so be careful what you say to her. She is after all Regina's mother and the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree if you know what I mean.

Robert nodded and turned to his fate as he knocked on Principal Mills door. After hearing permission to enter he opened the door and walked in to face the music.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert didn't know what to expect, Kids lined up in iron cast cages? He hadn't heard good things about the principal of Storybrooke High and if her daughter was any example he didn't want to meet her, in fact he could honestly say he could go the rest of the school year and not miss Regina or Mrs. Mills. She was dangerous looking, sitting there behind her desk, a predator, with her name plate announcing her status like a blinking road sign on her desk. If it had read 'Evil Bitch' he wouldn't have batted an eye. Robert was smart enough to know he did not want to get on this woman's bad side.

She smiled sweetly when he came in. "Sit down Mr. Gold, at last we meet." Robert sat in the high back leather chair across from her. He looked around while she shuffled a few papers around on her desk. She had plaques on the wall displaying her achievements, there were a few photos, Robert noticed there was even one with her and the President of the United States, holly hell was she that important?

"I've read your file Mr. Gold, and honestly I didn't expect this sort of behaviour out of you this soon in the school year." His eyes were back on her watched as she pushed her chair slowly away from her desk and stood up. Robert sat silent as she walked around the desk and approached his chair. She smiled at him but Robert felt a little like a mouse in a snake's cage, it was the kind of smile that screamed I have you exactly where I want you.

"Now, usually I give detention for this kind of offense and on a few occasions I have suspended a few, but I see a little something in you that I haven't seen in any of the others who file through here on a regular basis, I can see that you are different. I was thinking of trying a different approach with you ."

Robert noticed how she said his name as if she were eating her favorite flavor of ice cream. Oh God, surely this wasn't happening to him, was she going to proposition him or something? He shifted nervously in his seat as he watched her. She leaned back and hopped up on her desk, right there in front of him. She crossed her legs, showing them off to their greatest advantage in her very short skirt, they really were spectacular on a woman of her age. Robert didn't exactly know how old she was, maybe 45 or so, but She certainly took great pains to hold on to her beauty, she had a great pair of tits too, he wondered if they were real, she didn't look a day over 30, maybe 35 at the most and she was looking at him like she wanted to eat him up.

She wanted him to take her in, she was trying to seduce him he suddenly realized. He couldn't believe it. He jumped when he felt her put the toe of her high heels on his seat between his legs, Holy shit, he looked down at her shoe perched on his chair then back up at her as she bit her bottom lip, trying to look seductive. Robert actually wanted to burst out laughing, but thought better of it, He tried hard to keep a poker face so that she couldn't read his thoughts, she struck him as the kind of woman who could.

"I have thought about getting me an assistant for some time, and I think this might be a good opportunity for you Mr. Gold. It will keep you out of detention for a week and I can get the extra help I've been looking for. You can start today if you wish, after school. I usually stay here till four, does that suit you, or do you prefer detention? Of Course I will need to do a little work out of my office at home as well, that won't be a problem will it?"

Gold didn't want detention, and he defiantly didn't relish going to her house where he couldn't get away,but today? How could he get out of it? He spoke for the first time as she looked at him like he was a seven course meal.

"Mrs. Mills, that sounds like a good deal, your right I don't really think detention is my cup of tea. But today is soccer practice. Could I start tomorrow?" Mrs. Mills didn't look pleased, damn. He saw his time with Belle slipping further and further away.

"Mr. Gold, I consider myself a reasonable woman so hear is what I'm going to do. Today after your soccer practice you can spend an hour cleaning the school grounds with our janitor, then tomorrow you can report here to my office after school." Principal Mills waited for his response, she looked as if she expected him to recant on the soccer practice and do as she wished. When he didn't speak, she frowned. "Fine, I expect you here promptly after school tomorrow Mr. Gold, I'll have lots of things for you to do so don't be late."

Gold nodded his head, he wanted to get up but she had him caged in his seat with her shoe. Principal Mills stayed where she was, perched on her desk,watching him a moment, a moment that was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for Robert, before letting out a small breathless laugh as if she had forgotten she had him trapped, she removed her shoe from his chair, allowing him to get up and make his way around her, he acted as if he were afraid to touch her, as if letting their bodies brush together in any way, even accidentally would have been embarassing. Her smile had returned, she could tell he had little or no experience around women, good...that's just how she liked them, inexperienced and unsure, it added to the flavor.

He turned back when he reached the door and almost reddened when he saw that she was watching his ass,"Thank you Principal Mills, I won't let you down."

"Oh I'm positive you're the man for the job Mr. Gold, I'll see you tomorrow."

Gold felt like running out the door, he turned and fumbled with the knob of the door. "Oh Mr. Gold?"

Robert turned around in time to see her slide off of her desk and walk toward him. Robert stood there with his mouth open. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, She was so close now. She leant in a little so that he could see the dark color of her eye, she looked so much like her daughter that it was scary, she even had the same smile, as if she were laughing at you, but you weren't sure why. "I'll let Leroy know you'll be coming."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


	8. Chapter 8

Robert felt shaken to the core. He had to get a hold of himself. He just had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that his principal was some kind of a cougar or a pervert or something. true he was 17, practically legal, but still.

He got back to class and gave the note to the teacher before taking his seat beside Belle. She looked worried as she watched him sit silently. He felt embarrassed to even glance over at her. He was afraid what had transpired between him and Mrs. Mills would be written plainly on his face. thank god the bell rang and he snatched up his books but Belle stepped in his path. damn, seconds from a clean get-a-way.

"You looked a little pale when you got back. Did she suspend you or something?" Robert fingered the strap on his pack, trying to avoid her intense stare. "No, worse, I have to come to her office every day for a week and help her.." Belle looked confused.

"Help her? Help her with what?" Robert shrugged his shoulders in a non committal gesture.

"Whatever she wants I guess."

"Will this mean you won't be available for today?" Belle looked disappointed.

"No, I got out of it today. but I have to work with some janitor for an hour after soccer practice. You don't mind waiting do you? If you can't I understand." Belle smiled at him.

"So you get an hour with Leroy huh? Well, I think I can help out with that even. Leroy is very cool, you'll like him. He's kind of rough around the edges but he's got a heart of gold." Robert looked visibly relieved at Belle's statement.

"Guess I better get to practice." Belle nodded but hard a hard time looking anywhere but Robert eyes. He was so exotic looking. He didn't look like the other boys around here. All dumb beefed up jocks or scrawny nerds. He had a toned body and yet it wasn't overly done. He kept his hair longer than most but it became him, it wasn't shaggy or unkept looking. He was well kept. She had yet to see him in anything that wasn't neat and clean. His eyes synched the deal though. They were deep brown with flecks of gold in them, she could get lost in eyes like that.

Belle realized she was probably staring, don't be wierd, don't be wierd she said to herself as she looked away. "I'll see you after, if you want. I can help you with math and I sometimes help out Leroy so I can show you the ropes with him as well, that is if you want."

Robert Gold felt his heart flutter as her eyes darted between him and the floor as if she were trying not to look at him, he wasn't sure why. She was so adorable, looking uncomfortable, that warm pink glow coloring her cheeks once more. He noticed a stray curl that had made its way to her face and stayed there, she jumped slightly but recovered quickly when he reached over during her mutterings about whether he wanted her to come or not. Of course he wanted her to come after practice.

He freed the runaway curl as he soothed it back into it's rightful place as Belle acted as if he burned her, she jumped, Her face reddening even more. He couldn't quite suppress a grin as he watched her fumble with her goodbye. He decided that he would kiss her after they were done, he was dying to find out if that bottom lip she chewed on so much was as sweet as it looked.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I'm glad we finally have someone on our team who knows what the hell they're doing man." Jefferson's voice boomed across the grounds as Robert came in with the rest of the team. His head was wet with sweat from the work out he had just received, he was thinking maybe he should cut his hair or put it up next time. August and Jefferson were good players, which was something that surprised Robert. He heard them talking about soccer at lunch but seeing was believing. After a few words from the coach Robert looked up to see Belle sitting on the bleachers. She visibly brightened when she noticed him looking as she raised her hand to signal him over.

"See ya later man, I've got a little business waiting on me." Robert clapped Jeff on the back.

"Heard about your run in with Mills, told you man, you don't want any part of them bitches. By the way why did you trip hopper, what'd he do to you? He's basically a good kid, I mean he's a wiener there's no doubt about that but basically harmless. I heard you hit him too."

"It was an accident. he tripped on my shoe and that bitch teacher sent me to the office.." Jefferson sensed there was something Gold wasn't telling him.

"Alright Gold, spit it out, what did that bitch say to you? Did she come on to you?" Robert looked dumbfounded, Jefferson let out a chuckle.

August ran up after gathering his stuff, "What's so funny?" Jefferson just laughed harder as Robert turned red with embarrassment.

"Shy boy here just got hit on by Mills." August burst into fits of laughter. Robert looked back at Belle who was waiting patiently on the bleachers, she watched his every move. She wondered if they were talking about her? She felt like they might be laughing at her expense, maybe she should leave, just slip off why he had a chuckle with his friends, she was being stupid, someone like him could never like someone like her. Maybe this tutoring thing was just a joke, she had been the blunt of jokes before. Mostly by Killian and Lacey. Her sister had said they had talked, she mentioned that Robert had come on to her, she couldn't picture the Robert Gold she knew liking her sister, but still, maybe this was all a joke. She gathered her books and prepared to leave, she could feel the sting of her pride and tears threatening.

"Hey, where you going, thought you were going to help me?" Belle looked up to see Robert standing at the foot of the bleachers watching her. She swallowed back her tears.

"This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come."

"What? What do you mean?" He looked visibly upset. Obviously his plan to humiliate her in front of his friends wasn't working, Belle thought.

"I've been on the bad end of a joke before, I don't plan on being there in the again, you can tell Lacey that too when you see her." Belle walked defiantly up to Robert as he struggled to understand. She made a move to walk past him, he caught her by the arm and pulled her toward him.

"Your not a joke to me Belle. Your...your everything, I, I mean we weren't laughing at you, nor am I playing with you. I would never hurt you." the sincerity in his eyes gave her pause to consider, she felt like a fool.

"I...I thought you..." She didn't have time to say more before he leant down and touched his lips to hers softly, her first kiss. She never wanted it to end as he moved his mouth softly against hers. It felt wonderful. Somewhere in the middle she had dropped her books on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were melted into each other, he cupped her face as he pulled away for a moment, looking into her brilliant blue eyes.

"I would never hurt you Belle, I swear it." Belle could only nod, she had no words. She licked at her lips, tasting him there.

"Please, do that again' she begged, and he was only too happy to oblige.

"You the kid that's suppose to be helping me today?" Gold and Belle broke apart at the sound of Leroy's voice behind them.

Robert nodded as he took in Storybrooke high's janitor. He was short and stubby and he had a rough way of speaking but Robert could tell he was an alright guy.

"That would be me" he replied.

"Well if you too can quite sucking face for an hour we have bleachers to sweep and a a lot of trash to pick up." He turned to walk away. Belle called out to him.

"Leroy thought I'd stick around and help if you didn't mind."

"The more the merrier sister, stick around all you want " He held his finger up, wagging it at her, 'but no distractions" Belle nodded, smiling.

"No distractions, I'm only here to help."

They grabbed their things and trailed after Leroy who grumbled as he walked to the other end of the football field. "So I heard you popped the hopper kid. Are we going to have another Killian Jones on our hands here, I can't stand that little prick." Robert didn't say anything, he watched Leroy as he walked in front of Belle. He noticed he pulled a small bottle out of his jacket and took a quick drink out of it before putting it back.

"It was an accident about the Hopper kid, I didn't mean too but I got sent down to the office anyway." Leroy seemed grumpy and distant and didn't respond except to take another quick drink from his hidden flask once more.

The hour passed quickly with Belle's help and before long he was done and on his way home with Belle French in tow. they walked into his house expecting to see his dad but it seemed no one was there.

"Thought we might fix a little snack, that is if your hungry and then we can go over some math." Belle thought that sounded like a great idea as she walked around soaking up the things in Robert's house as if she were committing them to memory. There was a picture of a woman on the mantle beside a little boy. She had no problem guessing who both were, she picked up the photo, he had his mother's eyes she thought. Just then Robert came into the room. "Is sandwiches alright? I grabbed a couple of sprites from the fridge. I thought we could go into my room if you didn't care. It would be more comfortable." Belle sat down the photo and nodded nervously, she had never been in a boy's bedroom before and she was dying to get into this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle followed Robert Gold into his room, her heart racing. She wasn't a coward, but she wasn't like her twin, she had no experience with boys and she had a hard time keeping her mind on the reason she was here. She clutched her binder to her chest which she was inclined to do when she felt nervous. She tried not to stare at his bed.

Robert had a nice room, she could tell by his things that they had a lot of money, Belle suddenly felt ashamed of being poor. Her papa owned a little florist business that was run-down and although they made do with what they had, it was obvious that the Gold's came from money. She should have known when she walked in. Belle strolled around the somewhat cluttered room, Robert Gold was a bit of a magpie. She abandoned her binder in favor of running her fingers across the small items on the tall set of shelves in his room.

He had a lot of things from Scotland. She could have spent hours in there, he had a lot of little trinkets, some she suspected that might have belonged to his mother. She picked up a photo that was obviously taken in Scotland, it was of a much younger Robert with both parents. A beautiful backdrop lay behind them, an ocean or a lake with a jagged cliff in the distance, breath-taking. It must be beautiful where he used to live, how could they have ever left, especially to come here.

"That's my Mum and Dad." Belle quickly set down the photo realizing that he was watching her. She spun around. "Sorry, I guess I'm snooping, it looked beautiful where you used to live." Robert nodded his head but didn't speak. Belle had a hard time reading him. She struggled keeping eye contact with him, he was so intense, his soft, chocolate-brown eyes, boring into her, as if they were looking for something, she was frightened that her eyes would give her away. She never found it easy letting her guard down, Lacey had made her gun-shy, and of course her father, they teased her about everything, she had become so used to it, that putting up walls became like second nature.

"How bout we get started, I brought a few things that might help you. I-I uh, also brung the book from English, I thought maybe I could read a little to you, see if I could spark your interest. I realize reading isn't as interesting to everyone as it is to me, what would you like to start with?" She looked up at him...he was watching her again, she looked down, blushing, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Read to me, I think I'd like that." Belle nodded her head and pulled the paperback out of her binder. She ran her fingers along the spine of it, she loved books. The smell, the feel of them. She hardly ever read on the internet, instead favoring the feel of the thing in her hand. If only she could the boy in front of her as easily as she grasped her beloved books, she sat down on his bed and opened it, clearing her throat.

Robert took that as the invitation to join her. "Well, we might as well get comfortable this book might take a while" He rearranged a few pillows along the head-board before laying back against them. Belle stayed at the end of the bed as if she were paralysed, she was, at least she felt like she was. She wasn't sure where she should sit. He grinned at her when he got comfortable, it must have been the look on her face, she tried to change it but was pretty sure it still remained where it was.

"I'm sure you'd be more comfortable up here, where I might be able to hear you dearie, that is if you'd like to come to this end of the room." She looked to Robert as if she were about to bolt out of the room, maybe he had made a mistake suggesting they sit together on the bed. Belle sat there for a few more seconds before slowly getting up, she had the book gripped in her hand so hard her knuckles had turned white. Why was she acting so skittish? she asked herself. It's not as if he asked her to undress and hop under the covers with him, for God sakes she was 17, she wasn't a child and was probably in all likely hood the only virgin in high school, he was just so good-looking and he was wanting her to lay on his bed...with him.. grab ahold of yourself Belle, your reading to him, torturing him, not having sex with the guy, calm down, get your mind out of the gutter. She tentatively sat down next to him.

"Better?" Belle managed a smile in response, her back still rigid. she opened the book, he stopped her. "You know your back is going to ache sitting like that?"

"Sitting like what," she replied. He gave a small chuckle.

"Why don't you lean back on the headboard with me, that way I can see the words too. I promise I won't bite and you'll be more comfortable."

I don't know about that, she thought, but she complied none the less, situating herself before leaning back on the incredible soft pillows, boy he sure had a lot of them, she only owned one and it was flat it was so old. She opened the book and began..."When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the it healed and Jem's fears of never being able to play football were assuaged, he was seldom self-conscious about his injury."

"What is assuaged mean?" Belle looked over at him.

"Um...Well, the dictionary definition says it means to make something burdensome less intense, so..."

Robert shook his head as if he were trying to wrap his mind around something, "Did you just quote the dictionary?"

Belle didn't understand what the problem was, "Yes, of course, I read the dictionary sometimes...It helps me too." He raised up a hand to silence her.

"Let me get this straight, you READ the dictionary? Why Belle, what an interesting life you must lead." He laughed out loud at her, the first time giving her a view of his dimples, she blushed scarlet.

She swatted at him with the book, "Are you going to listen or not?" Robert dodged the swat as he playfully grabbed at her book and threw it down on the bed and proceeded to tickle her ribs. She squealed in shock before succumbing to a fit of giggles as she tried in vain to get away.

Robert liked hearing her laugh, she didn't laugh nearly enough. He was merciless and soon tears were leaking out of Belle's eyes as she tried to get her laughing under control, "NO, STOP, I give up, PLEASE!" She squeaked. Robert was laughing so hard at her pleas that he didn't realise how he suddenly found himself leaning over the top of her as she lay under him on the bed, suddenly the moment became very surreal. Belle stopped laughing immediately when she realized he was no longer tickling her but pinning her to his bed with a look of wonder on his face as if he were seeing her for the first time.

It seemed as if he were swimming in the deep-sea of Belle's eyes, they were as blue as the waters of the Mediterranean and about as deep. He just couldn't help himself as he leaned in to touch her lips, it was as if they were both halves of magnet, being drawn in by each other. Belle's half lidded expression made him feel his body tighten all over, especially his lower half, he would die if he didn't drink her in at this very moment.

Belle closed her eyes as she reached up to rest her hand on his cheek, she tilted her head for his kiss and it was as sweet as she remembered. His mouth was soft as if again moved in time with hers.

Her eyes flew open when she felt the tip of his tongue. She made a soft little inhale, He wanted to french kiss her, could she? She felt it again, asking her to open her mouth for him, she closed her eyes and opened her lips to receive him in. It felt so soft and wonderful as he went incredibly slow allowing her to get used to the feeling of him in her mouth. She started to follow his lead as she mimicked his movements with her own, their mouths danced against each other untill they had to break apart for air. Belle found herself panting when he let her go. She had never felt like this before, Was this what everyone felt? Was this why love was so addicting? She could see the lure, feel it. She never wanted to move. She could lay there forever with Robert Gold on top of her, kissing her, putting his sweet tasting tongue in her mouth, she sighed as her heart calmed its fluttering.

He smiled down at her, "You alright?" She nodded before sucking in her bottom lip, she had a tendency to do that when she felt self-conscious.

"Better than alright...You?" Robert's face spread into a wide grin before he gave a small chuckle.

"Never better." They stayed like that a moment longer before the sound of a door closing alerted them to Robert's father's presence in the house."Holy shit my Father's home." Belle scrambled out from underneath him as fast as she could. They both looked like they had been caught in bed together. Well, they HAD been in bed, just not like that. It was too close for comfort. Belle grabbed her book and made for the chair standing at the desk and hurriedly sat in it, trying desperately to look normal and keep her book in her hand, she tried to smooth out her hair with one hand.

Robert sat up on the side of his bed just in time before his father jerked open his bedroom door.

"You Home son? Oh." He saw Belle sitting at the desk holding her book, he looked over at Robert, "Who's this?" Robert ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"This is Belle, a friend from school, she's helping me...with...uh, Math." He tried to smile but was unsuccessful as he watched his Father narrow his eyes at him before looking back at the girl in his seventeen year old son's room.

"Then why is she holding a copy of to kill a Mocking bird?" Both Belle and Robert looked at each other before Belle responded, "Uh, I'm helping him in English too, Mr. Gold."

Robert's Father looked between them both before smiling, "Well, just to be polite, let's keep this door open shall we? and uh...Belle is it?" Belle nodded her head as she smiled at him sweetly, "You book is upside down."

Belle gasped when she noticed, before sheepishly turning her book up right. "Good form" Robert's father replied obviously amused. "I'll just leave you to it then, I have some work to do in my study son, so I'll be in there. Belle It's a pleasure meeting you."

"And you" Belle replied, she felt like a fool. When his father left they both looked at each other before breaking out into fits of laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Lacey watched Killian put his pants back on with a certain fascination. His ruffled dark hair was beautiful, and his bluer than blue eyes always seemed to take on a hazy sort of look after their love-making sessions.

He stood up and zipped his pants before turning back to her. Picking up his black jacket he pulled a pack of smokes out of them, lighting one and handing it off to Lacey before lighting another for himself.

"Where's your sister, isn't she usually making supper by now, I'm kinda hungry, I thought she was supposed to be the domestic one." Lacey frowned before taking another drag off the cigarette.

"Who cares, as long as she's not in my hair I don't give a shit. I can scrounge up something if your hungry, I could eat."

She rolled over to the other side of the bed to pick up her discarded panties and jeans. Killian watched as she leaned down, retrieving her clothes, he smiled to himself as her shapely legs and ass were on display for his viewing pleasure. He secretly wondered what Belle's backyard looked like, he was half hard again thinking about Lacey's sister laying on the bed instead of Lacey.

"Na, I'll find something at home, I gotta go, but I'll call ya later babe." Lacey quickly dressed on the side of the bed as Killian put on his boots and said his good-byes, he always left so soon. Once he had gotten what he wanted it was like he had no use for her, until next time. Lacey felt hurt but tried not to show it.

"Whatever, Call me then." She tried to keep the emotion out of her voice as she got up from the bed. Killian hooked his finger in the belt loop of her jeans and pulled her close. Her white tank top framed her tits perfectly he thought, as he kissed her roughly on the mouth before letting her go, flashing her a wicked smile that never failed to make Lacey's heart melt. She loved him, even if he was an ass, and he loved her, she just knew it in her bones, even if he had never spoken the words.

After Killian left, Lacey went into the kitchen and found a can of soup and put it on the stove. Belle always did the cooking and she could tonight too, that is as soon as she got home, where in the hell was she?

Belle was never late, always predictable, like old faithful, always on time. When Belle was around Lacey didn't have to worry about things like dinner or laundry or waking the old man up to feed him, as Far as Belle's sister was concerned that old fucker could fend for himself just like she was doing.

Just as she was sitting down to eat, Belle walked in, looking a little breathless. "Where the hell have you been?" Belle sat down her books and went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water. Lacey watched as she closed the door and leaned against it, drinking almost half of it before stopping too lick her lips and smile. "Well?"

Lacey was a little perturbed when Belle didn't answer but instead just walked into her room, ignoring her sister all together. Belle didn't answer to her sister, she could come home when ever she felt like it, besides this had been the best day of her life and she wasn't about to let Lacey ruin it.

Lacey watched Belle walk away, her hair windblown and a light in her eyes Lacey hadn't noticed before. Lacey stared after her a few more minutes, even after she had closed the door to her room, she would never figure her sister out, she was such an odd girl, she just shook her head and went back to eating her chicken noodles, forgetting about her weird sibling all together, instead focusing her mind on Killian.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mrs. Haycraft's room was about as Cherie as a cold rain in winter, the only bright spot was that Robert would see Belle. He looked up just in time for them to exchange smiles as she sat down beside him, hanging her purse off the back of her chair before sweeping her hair behind her ear. This was the first time they had gotten a chance to talk since yesterday's study session which had proved to be quite educational for them both.

Killian strolled in just in time for the bell to ring. Robert's mood darkened every time he saw Killian, something about him just set Robert on edge, his voice sounded like nails on a chalk board. Killian winked at Belle on his way to his usual seat in the back where his friends waited.

Mrs. Haycraft started passing out a pop quiz that made everyone moan, especially Ruby. She frowned as she counted the pages, three and they looked very long. Ruby hated quizzes, especially ones on the first pages of the stupid book she hadn't even cracked yet. She would hate Mrs. Haycraft except she was always lenient about Ruby leaving class and she wanted to keep the old woman happy seeing how this was Whale's planning period and the perfect time for their little rendezvous, but there was no getting out of here till the test was complete so she had no choice but to get started.

Robert was thankful for Belle reading some of the book to him and he thought he did rather well, considering he hadn't really cracked the book either, instead opting for Belle to read the few pages she did before they had went on to kissing. He looked at her, she seemed very intent on her quiz, taking it very seriously as she filled in the blanks with ease. Robert wished he had as much faith in his answers, he just couldn't get Belle's lips and how soft they were off his mind to get any real work done.

Belle felt his eyes on her and turned to him, catching Robert staring, his face turned red as he smiled sheepishly before casting his eyes toward his paper.

Belle crossed her legs, once again drawing his attention to her. She had on a cute blue jean skirt that had a white cotton scalloped edging that ended at the top of her knees, it showed Belle's legs off to their best advantage. She wasn't tall and rather petite but her skirt made her look smoking hot to Robert. She completed her outfit with a white short sleeve top and a pair of sandals that allowed her pink painted toes to show.

"Keep your eyes on your paper Mr. Gold" brought Robert right out of his stupor as everyone snickered. If it were possible to blush any harder Robert did as he focused back on his paper as his teacher suggested and off of the beautiful girl sitting next to him. Although he didn't realize it because he sat in the front row, another pair of eyes were admiring Belle's legs as well.

Today the bell seemed to ring way to soon and everyone began filing out to go to either the lunch room or their next class. Killian and his friends were strangely quiet as they walked past Robert and Belle, Killian eyeing the pair as they faced each other not noticing him or the rest of the class. Ruby had excused herself early being the first one done and as soon as she plopped her test down on Mrs. Haycraft's desk she asked for the hall pass and didn't show back up until the minute before the bell rang, just in time to grab her books.

"I have second lunch so I guess I'll see you in Mrs. Winger's later, gotta go to art class." Robert nodded and smiled as Belle grabbed her books and purse.

"Sure, see you then." He hoped somehow it would be sooner.

Robert sorely wished he shared lunch with Belle, if he had opted for Art class he might have had a chance but sadly he had no aptitude for it. He met Jefferson and August standing beside their usual table arguing with each other over who was going to ask who to the Halloween dance. Jefferson looked like he was losing as August had a smug self-satisfied look on his face because he had just asked Emma and she had accepted. Robert would have never have figured for them two to hit it off and it was obviously a sore spot for poor Jefferson.

"You can ask Ruby or maybe Ariel, she's nice" August suggested to an obviously pouting Jefferson who fell into his seat, practically throwing his books on the table. His eyes looked dark and stormy at his brother and his face looked like he had sucked on lemons instead of the bright, Cherie expression he usually wore. Robert walked up quietly and set down his books, he didn't want to intrude.

"Think I'm going to grab a coke, want me to get you anything Jefferson?" He figured it might distract the boy from August and his wounded pride. Jefferson found his way to his feet and followed his friend to the lunch line and then on to the coke machines.

"He knows I was going to ask Emma, he's such a prick." Robert hesitated to agree so he decided it was best to keep quiet. Personally he thought Emma was just a tad scary and not Jefferson's type at all, but he could be wrong.

"So there's a dance for Halloween? Does everyone dress up?"Gold couldn't help but think that a costume party sounded a little corny. Jefferson nodded as he took his frustration out on the coke machine that wasn't accepting his wrinkled dollar.

"Already had a cool outfit too. Guess I'll ask Ariel, she's an alright second choice I guess" He looked at Robert hopeful, "Or maybe we could go stag, you don't have anyone in mind to ask do you? I figured since your the new kid you probably haven't settled on a girl yet." Then after he thought about it for half a second his face fell. "That accent of yours will probably get you any girl you want." He shook his head, "Guess I'll just ask Ariel" he resigned hisself to his fate from the look on his face.

Robert had never been to a dance before and he definitely didn't have a costume, he wondered if Belle would consider going with him. He leaned up against the coke machine and opened his pop taking a drink, "So what's your costume?" Jefferson's sly smile returned, he flashed Gold a toothy grin.

"It's a surprise."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh...welll Jeff, I-uh, well, Eric already asked me and I said I would go, but I really am sorry." Jefferson could tell from Ariel's expression that her words were genuine. He wasn't trying to make her feel bad,he didn't want pity, but dammit, what was he going to do. Everyone had snapped up dates and here he was going alone...HIM? He never had a problem finding a willing partner...never, it just made him want to slip something into August's morning tea. Even Regina had found a date. She was going with some kid named Daniel she had been eyeing for some time, he kind of felt sorry for him, somebody should warn the poor guy.

He felt a shiver crawl up his spine thinking about that harpy...She should go as a vampire, she could suck the blood right out of a person. Jefferson knew first hand. She was no slouch in the sack, he had found out that out first hand too, but he would never fall for that shit again.

He left Ariel feeling like some kind of a loser who couldn't get a date if he tried, now he knew what Archie felt like and it wasn't good, he made a mental note to be nicer to that kid in the future, not that he was ever mean but still...this sucked.

His thoughts had him in a trance as school came to a close, he made his way past the bleachers and on to soccer practice feeling dejected. He was coming around the corner with his hands jammed down in his pockets, his head down and he didn't see her untill it was too late. He collided with a girl, knocking her flat, scattering her books all over the ground. "Oh man, here let me help you up, I'm really sorry." his voice rang out. The girl pushed her glasses up her nose with her index finger before pulling herself up , reaching for her scattered papers and books. Jefferson had never noticed her here before. She was one of those wallflower types that no one ever paid much attention to, well, Jeff never really paid attention to.

Jefferson reached down and grabbed the first book he came too, picking it up only then realizing that it was a book he himself was familiar with, "Through the looking Glass", he tilted his head before taking another look at his victim as she still hunkered to the floor gathering the scattered papers before the wind carried them away. She didn't seem irritated about the accident, just seemed like she wanted to scoop up her things and disappear, but Jefferson wasn't letting her get away without a word, after all words were his forte.

"Hey, I've read this, it's one of my favorites" he said as he handed it back to the girl who stood up with an arm load of disheveled papers, her eyes downcast. Jefferson didn't think he had ever noticed her before today. He held out the book which she accepted with a mumbled thank you.

Her black glasses seemed to obscure her facial features and it didn't help that she kept her face downturned as if she were frightened to look up at him. He smiled at her hoping to put her at ease, there were enough assholes around here and he didn't want her under the impression that he had knocked her down on purpose.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, your alright, right?" The girl nodded, her braided hair bobbed along with her head. Jefferson could see that she had light blonde hair but he couldn't quite tell what color those eyes were. He briefly wondered if she would like to accompany him to the dance, he was out of options and any date was better than no date at all. She wasnt in any of his classes that he could recall so she was probably some undergrad.

"So, what grade are you in, that is if you don't mind me asking?" She made eye contact for the first time and Jefferson satisfied his curiosity that they were blue. He happened to like blue eyes.

"I'm a Junior," She was quick and to the point,her voice was low as she examined the book he gave her for any sign of damage.

Jefferson smiled at her, "A Junior huh? I'm a Senior. So you like to read?" He pointed to the book in her hand, "that's an excellent book, have you read it?" She only nodded her head, her face lowering once agin obscuring his view of her features.

"It's my favorite."

Jefferson cleared his throat, he recognized an opportunity when he saw one. If he was going to have a date to the Halloween party he needed to make his move and soon."So, My name is Jefferson." he held out his hand, intending for her to shake it and volunteer her name, but she just stared at it for a moment. He lowered his hand slowly, when realizing she had no intention of taking it.

"Alice." Jefferson had to lean over with his hand to his ear to hear her.

"Come again?" He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

"Alice," she spoke louder. She seemed like all she wanted to do was get out of there, but he wasn't letting her get away that easy.

"So...Alice is it? I apologise for making a mess of your schoolwork, could I make it up to you by buying you a coke?" He pointed to the machines that stood just outside of the building, "I was just about to go get one myself, and I'd like to make it up to you." Alice glanced over at the building, she was just getting ready to go over there and get her one before she had collided with the cutest Senior in the school, she could barely look at him she was so embarrassed. She nodded her head and smiled although she still kept her head down, she did seem a little more confident to Jefferson.

"It's the least I can do." Jefferson was nothing if not polite, so they made their way over to the coke machines silently. For the first time, Jefferson couldn't think of anything to say, but it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences, ones where you couldn't wait to get away, but finally he just had to say something, Jefferson was chatty and he wanted to know more about her.

"So, do you always sit on the bleachers after school?"

They had come to the machine as he took out some quarters dropping them into the slots one after another, the familiar clink of them making the machine hum to life.

"My sister Margaret is in cheerleading practice so , I just usually wait for her here, where I can do my homework and stay out of the way. We live close by so it's not a long walk." She took the offered coke Jefferson held out to her."Uh, thanks."

"No problem," Jefferson said. "Let me at least walk you back to the bleachers." Alice nodded silently, 'Jeez didn't this chick ever talk?'

Jefferson studied her as she took another sip of the drink. She had pretty skin and pale pink lips, he wondered what they would look like with a soft colored gloss on them. He would have like to see her without the thick glasses, but she was definitely cute, just extremely shy acting.

When they arrived at their destination Jefferson held out his appendage once more and this time Alice placed her hand in his, "It's been a pleasure Miss Alice, Hope I get to bump into you again." He leaned down and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. Alice gave a small giggle, she was flustered as she turned a bright red. A senior was actually talking to her, and of all things he had kissed her hand, she decided right then and there that she would never was wash it off, even if they never spoke again she could die happy.

She slipped her hand out of his as she tugged her books close to her chest. She was a tiny little thing Jefferson noticed, standing there in front of him, wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt with the school logo on the front. Jefferson felt like his feet were rooted in the spot, he wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to frighten the poor kid, here he just bumped into her and knocked her flat, scattering her stuff to the wind and now he wanted to ask her to accompany him to the Halloween dance? He felt stupid just standing there so he feebly waved bye and turned to walk away. He did manage to make it a few paces before turning back. It was his turn to blush then, when he noticed that she was watching him, standing in the exact same spot.

He took in a deep breath, before running his hand through his rumpled, windblown hair. He could do this he said to himself as he turned around and went back. Alice seemed surprised and a little anxious as Jefferson walked back, she cast her eyes down once more finding it hard to keep eye contact, his eyes were so intensely blue and penetrating as he smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel a little confused about why he would come back, was it because he had caught her watching him walk away?

"Can I ask you something Alice?" Alice's eyes shot up to his immediately to see the blue of them boring into her, he looked less than confident, which was very out of character for him. She nodded.

"I-uh, was wondering if you'd like to go to the Halloween dance with me, that is if you don't already have someone." Alice felt her head swim, she might actually faint. She must have misheard him, surely Jefferson wasn't asking her...a Junior to accompany him to the dance. She felt her knees get weak, she needed to sit down.

"No."

Jefferson's face fell, Alice held out her hand, she realized he had misunderstood her, a lot of people did. "I mean, no one has asked me to go. I would love to go with you to the dance. "

He seemed to come alive then. His face splitting into an impossible large Cheshire grin. "That would be great. I, uh...well, I have been working on a costume and I think you might like it, we could coordinate and meet there if you like. I have a few minutes before my practice starts, would you mind if we sat here and talked about it?"

Alice really needed to sit down now, her legs were shaking. She had never been asked to anywhere by a boy before, and a Senior was not something she would have ever thought possible and the thought of Jefferson, the cutest Senior in the entire school...well to her anyway, wanted to sit here with her and discuss costumes? He could discuss anything he wanted, he had her at hello."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Don't worry this is a story with Belle and Gold at the center of it but this just popped into my head and I couldn't resist. This dance is going to be so cute with a touch of drama and I have been thinking hard about what everyone would go as. If you have any suggestions feel free to review me with them, I'd like to hear your opinions. thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Robert waited patiently for Belle to walk into Mrs. Winger's class, but the late tone had sounded like a bull horn and she hadn't shown up. Where was she? Belle had been at her other class. His foot tapped nervously as he listened to the teacher begin her boring speech about how there would be a quiz the next day and returning any work from the previous day, bla, bla, bla, she sounded like a broken record going around and around with the same old skip. Time ticked by as if the world stood still and half the class had crept by before a knock brought everyone's attention to Belle opening the door and entering with a note in her hand. Mrs. Winger took it from her, all but snatching it before gesturing for her to take a seat. Belle shot Robert a quick smile at his relieved face before settling her books and purse around her, finally he could breathe again.

He felt life beat back into his heart but now worry had taken over about her unexplained absence. It seemed as if everything else turned into background noise as he found himself stealing glances in her direction. She seemed fine but he knew something wasn't quite right and praying for the last bell of the day to sound so that he would find out what had kept her from Mrs. Winger's class.

He had rehearsed his lines over and over after lunch so that when he did ask her to accompany him to the dance he didn't look like a complete idiot. It all seemed to come out in a jumble every time he played it in his head, either rushed or dragging and he almost wished there was no stupid dance to make him feel awkward and out of place as it seemed everyone was used to these things, everything in the states was still so foreign here, would he ever adapt? Halloween wasn't a very big deal where he came from but it certainly seemed very important in the states for some reason.

The tone sounded, announcing school's end, and everyone as if they had been held at gunpoint by a madman but now had somehow escaped the evil clutches that had threatened to end their life made a mad rush for freedom, all accept him and Belle He felt stupid as he just sat there silently,waiting for her to speak .

Her soft blue eyes stared into his silently before she gave a small sigh, he would have had to strain to hear it, Robert could swear she had the voice of an angel when she spoke, it was clear and bright and music to his ears.

"Did you miss me, you looked as if you were swimming with sharks when I walked in?" She wore a silly grin almost laughing at the look on his face as she waited for him to retort. Of all the things she could have said, he had been almost frantic that something had been amiss when she hadn't arrived and here she was being cheeky with him, what answer could he give that would parrie her question. "Aye, I wondered where you had got to. Thought you might have flown the coupe without me." Belle's face cast a dreamy sort of glow at him, his accent did all kinds of fuzzy things to her insides and he seemed to be putting it on strong just for her, she could listen to him talk forever. She almost forgot to answer him as she just stared silently; her ocean blue orbs taking in his honey brown ones, each swimming in the depth of the other, both feeling as if they would drown any minute as they almost forgot to breathe. His eyebrow cocked knowingly at her, Belle smiled again, her heart beating faster at the thought of the school year ending and everyone going their separate ways, suddenly spring looked closer than ever instead of months away. 'Your obsessing over nothing, we still have plenty of time Belle, for god sakes it's not even winter and you barely know him, get a hold of yourself.' She might have just met him, but he felt like a kindred spirit, someone perhaps she had known in a pervious life, someone she never wanted to be a part from.

"My art teacher wanted to talk to me, she thinks I should put my application in for the art institute in new York." Belle loved art and she loved her teacher but reading was her real passion and she had already made up her mind with other plans, like getting as far a way as possible from her family and new York just wasn't enough miles between this place and the reality she wished for herself. Besides she wanted something in literature, a English teacher or a librarian perhaps, something she could see herself doing for the rest of her life, well that is before this handsome Scotchman who sat across from her rolled into her life, tumping it upside down. Suddenly moving thousand of miles away from Robert Gold didn't sound as appealing as it did in the beginning, she hadn't planned on anything like him fouling up her carefully thought out plans.

She wondered if he would like to see a little of Storybrooke today and go on a walk with her by the beach, she loved looking at the fishing boats and thought it would be a good place to read a little more to him because she was pretty sure if she didn't read their required book then he wouldn't be doing anything more than skimming at the pages, till she realized what day it was. She looked over at the clock as the last of the kids filed out of the room. Mrs. Winger eyeing them as they rose and gathered their things like two people heading for the gallows to hang for a crime.

Gold swallowed hard as he put he leaned back against the lockers waiting for Belle to fiddle with the lock. "Your first day of detention with Mrs. Mills. Are you nervous?"

Robert looked up at Belle's face when she spoke, 'nervous? Hell yes he was nervous'. The last thing he wanted to do was be trapped in a room with that two-headed rattler. It was easy to see where Regina got all that dark charisma when you saw her mother. they were like an extension of each other.

He shook his head at her but his eyes stared at his shoes giving his feelings away. "She doesn't frighten me. all lights and show that one." Belle visibly relaxed as she put up her books and closed the locker with a rush, he could handle himself. "Should I wait for you? We could study a little more after your done."

Robert smiled, if only they could study right now. He's give anything if he didn't have to go do this, he'd even read that boring book to kill a hummingbird or whatever it was. He gave her his most confident grin.

"I uh been meaning to have a chat with you about this dance coming up, don't suppose you'd be up for going with me would ya now?" Belle's eyes shot up to his and it looked as if a light had been switched on behind her eyes, Robert visibly relaxed, he could face just about anything and if her face was any indication, looked as if he had a date to the Halloween dance after all, he just hoped poor Jefferson found someone willing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Robert rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans before knocking on Mrs. Mills door, now he wished he had told Belle to stick around rather than to go on home and he'd call her later. He dreaded his first day of detention with this woman. she was obviously insane, a real life psycho . A polite "come in" sounded from the other side of the door and nervously he opened it to find her sitting behind her desk with a grin for him, her ruby red lips looking a bit too large for her face as she flashed him that fake smile he had seen on her daughter too many times.

"Well, Mr. Gold. I had almost forgot about you. I'm glad you are at least punctual, have a seat, I'll be with you in a few minutes. Gold looked around and found a small chair over in the corner surrounded with stacks of files around it. He wondered if that was what he would be doing , he hoped it would be something quick and painless. The minutes ticked by slowly as he waited for her to dole out a few orders so that he could get this shit over with and get out of here.

The click of the phone got Gold's attention, he looked up to find her smiling at him as if she were a viper who had caught a mouse in her lair.

"I hope you can file Mr. Gold, because you'll be doing a lot if it for the next hour. See all of these?" She gestured to the numerous manilla holders full of copied information about who knows what stacked around him. "Get these all into alphabetical order before I have returned. Gold nodded his head as he eyes the sizable amount of work. Hell, this would take way more than an hour but He would do as much as he could.

He tossed his back pack across the back of the chair and took a seat on the floor around the mountains of paperwork and began. It wasn't long before he realized these folders held personal information about each student. He must have access to almost every student in the school.

Before long he come across one he recognized. Killian Jones. He looked around to make sure the old harpy wasn't going to come bursting through the door and catch him, hell he'd never get to go to soccer again. before opening it up and reading it.

He had quite a record. He had been through juvenile court several times. Once for stealing and once for beating a kid with a metal object. Gold's eyes furrowed as he read about his seriously fucked up home life. Seems he had been in and out of foster care because of his mother. No father. No siblings. Gold almost felt sorry for the kid, if he wasn't such as asshole, but now he kind had an understanding of just why he was so fucked up. He quickly filed it away and moved on to another and then another, he was having fun with this. He came to another one he recognized; Ruby star.

He smiled when he read the name. Very fitting, it sounded like a porn star's name. Well, she was on the right track he chuckled to no one in particular.

"Your to be filing them Mr. Gold, not studying them." Robert looked up from his trance to find Mrs. Mills standing over him with a frown. He had never heard her even open the door.

"Oh, sorry, the contents spilled out of this one, I was just putting it back together."

Cora took in a deep breath and let it out as she heard his reply. She hated children; always had. Sometimes she wondered why she had gotten into teaching in the first place , then being offered the job of principal had seemed prestige but it had turned out to be a lot of work, thank god she had married well, and when her husband had suffered that unfortunate accident last year; poor dear, his brakes failing in the rain like that causing him to swerve into on coming traffic, hitting a semi, killing him instantly, cheating bastard; he had gotten what he deserved.

Cora had taken the insurance money and run here to Storybrooke Maine, where she and her daughter could hopefully wipe away the bad memory of her husband's death. Sure she had taken a lover now and then, a few young stallions between her legs had taken her mind off of her crummy life but she longed for something with a bit more power. Sure, she was a queen here at Storybrooke high, but she often wished she could have more power, she needed it. She was always on the look out for a man who could whisk her away to somewhere she could get her hands on something big, something where she could really be somebody, not die in this god forsaken piss ant town where she was nothing but the hated principal. Oh yes, she knew they hated her, even her own daughter but it was far better to be feared, wasn't it?

She stood silently over one Robert Gold as he scrambled for an excuse as to why he had been looking at everyone's personal information with distaste, another sniveling brat, and yet there was something about this one, something she couldn't pinpoint. He was good looking to be sure and that accent probably had every girl in the school wiggling in their seats but she was sure that the Gold name sounded familiar, maybe she should speak to his parents, find out who they were.

"You can run along now, your time is up for the day and I need to go home." She turned to go but stopped at the door and looked back to find Robert's eyes following her, "By the way Mr. Gold, what does your mother do if I might ask?"

"She's deceased, It's only me and my father." The answer made Cora smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""

alright, had to get this chapter out of the way so we can get on to the Halloween party. review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ow, this thing is scorching, do we really have to do this? I don't think he looked like this in the movie, I'm going to look like a wanker." Robert felt foolish letting Belle dress him up in this, he would probably never live this down when Jefferson got a load of this outfit Belle had persuaded him to dress up in for the party tonight.

"Just hold still, and I don't know what you're talking about, You look great." Belle took another strand of Robert's hair as she fixed it to suit his costume.

"Going as beauty and the beast was all fine untill I learned that you were expecting me to dress all in leather with knee-high boots, I look like a puff or something."

Belle laughed but kept right on styling Robert's hair. She had loved to read fairy-tales as a child , it was a book that had been her favorite, it had some alternative tales in it; fairy tales with a twist it was called, where the beast, instead of looking like some sort of lion crossed with a bull as in the Disney version, instead looked like an oddly skinned man with large shinning eyes, able to do astounding feats of magic. He had been cursed to save his son from a terrible fate and because he had been poor, the power he felt while under the curse made him hungry for more; he became somewhat of a madman. He made a deal with a powerful king, accepting his daughter in exchange for helping save his people from Ogres that threatened to destroy the Kingdom. Because of her beauty he decided to hide her away as his slave forever, belonging only to him. Before he knew it he was falling for his beautiful, young servant. They had lived in a dark castle surrounded by magic and mystery, he could even spin straw into gold. It had been such a wonderful love story, she breaks the curse with love's true kiss of course, although in this particular story he wasn't a prince but a humble spinner they had still lived happily ever after and now that she had persuasively talked Robert Gold into becoming her reality of said monster there was no way he wasn't going to talk her out of it, besides he looked hot in leather.

"You do NOT look like a puff or something; how about me,do I look alright?" Robert took in her blue peasant dress. The white bodice with its lace and puffy sleeves looked just like the one worn by Belle in the Disney's version of Beauty and the Beast, so why was he suppose to look like some odd version of the fairy tale, by all rights he should be wearing a lion's mask or something, shouldn't he?

"You look beautiful Belle." She smiled at him as she twirled around in the dress once before coming around in front of him and taking his hands she led him to the full length mirror.

"Take a look at yourself, you-I mean we look fabulous." Robert had to admit they did look very similar to the picture in the book she had showed him. In fact it was uncanny except for his eyes; there was no way he was going to put contacts in for this party, they would have to stay brown but he did look better than he would have thought.

"So Jefferson is meeting his date there you say? Who is it again?" Robert shrugged at her question, he had no idea.

"Some girl he met a few weeks ago, I haven't met her, some junior, he said her name is Alice, but I haven't seen her." Robert couldn't help it, he kept running his fingers through his hair, it felt funny.

"Leave your hair alone, it looks perfect, let's go, I don't want to be late."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Robert had felt a little better when he had gotten an eye full of Jefferson. He looked ridiculous in his top hat and purple suit that looked like he had stepped out of another world. "You look like the, the...no wait, you're the mad hatter aren't you Jefferson, its incredible, you look great." Belle clapped her hands together in applause when Jefferson took off his oversized hat and gave Belle and Robert a bow.

"We better get going, I don't want to be late, I have a very important date." Belle laughed at his quip from the movie Alice in wonderland.

When they got to the school gymnasium it was bursting with life. They had really transformed it into something special for the party. You could hear music playing all the way in the parking lot that was loaded with cars. Jefferson had driven them, which was great with Robert, he really didn't want anyone to see him walking down the street in his crazy get up, and now everyone at school was there but he felt a little better when he saw even weirder outfits.

Teachers and kids were all decked out in the strangest attire Robert had ever laid eyes upon, boy everyone went all out for this kind of thing over here he thought. Mostly Halloween in Scotland was just an excuse for teenagers to behave badly, pulling pranks or having large bonfires which gave them an excuse to drink. He took in the people standing here and there all in costumes ranging from cutesy to scary.

The gym was no exception for decoration there was a gigantic disco ball twirling around, hanging from the ceiling, sending slivers of light dancing across every surface. Streamers of Orange and black decorated everything along with glow in the dark balloons and skeletons standing in corners obviously borrowed from the science lab; all in all it was awesome looking. A large buffet had been set up on one side compete with orange punch and what looked like black and orange cake that someone had baked to look like a huge rat or something, Robert wasn't sure; yuk.

The Live band had set up a decent sized stage and now jammed out music so loud Robert could barely hear what anyone was saying. He didn't recognize the song but it sounded good. He took a look around and discovered that he recognised several people there. Out on the dance floor was Emma dancing with a bloke Robert didn't immediately recognise. Where was August? Hadn't she been his date tonight? She looked amazing dressed in a cop uniform, her hair wild as she shook it with some guy that oddly enough was in a policeman's outfit too. They seemed perfectly content together, then Robert spied August standing in the corner holding two glasses of punch. He was dressed up like a biker, and he looked pissed as he glared at Emma and her dance partner.

Belle took Robert's hand and started heading over to a table where Mary Margaret was sitting with James. They were dressed to match as well. She was obviously Snow White so there was no point in having to guess that James was Prince Charming. They looked pretty convincing, good, at least he wasn't the only dork dressed up as a fairy tale character. He looked around for Jefferson but discovered him missing in action, probably spotted his date.

Robert and Belle took a seat with Mary Margaret and James who gave a small chuckle when he saw Robert. "So who are you suppose to be?" Great, Robert thought, he did look like an idiot and now he was going to have to explain his costume to everyone all because Belle wanted a different Beast.

"Beauty and the Beast." He didn't care to elaborate further, it was no use trying to explain Belle's version.

James raised his eyebrows, "Well, Belle, you look great but your boyfriend here looks more like Rumpelstiltskin than the Beast." Mary Margaret snickered at James's comment.

"You both look great Robert; Love the boots." James laughed at her boot remark. Robert frowned.

"Well it could be worse, at least I'm not prince charming, you can't get much cornier than that" Robert snipped over at James.

"Hey man, at least I get a sword" he pulled it out of its sheath for Robert to see.

Robert agreed, even he couldn't dispute that logic. "Why doesn't the Beast have a sword? how am I suppose to defend myself when people make fun of my beastly appearance?" Belle giggled.

"You have magic, remember? Just turn them into a snail or something" Robert smiled back at her, he had almost forgot.

As they sat at the table talking, Robert noticed a few people standing in the corner talking. One was Belle's sister and that Ruby girl, both dressed up to look like ladies of the night, how fitting he thought as he watched Ruby fiddle with the garter around her bare leg. Lacey was talking to Regina next to her and Gold about fell out of his chair as he broke into roars of laughter when he saw that Regina was dressed like a Queen; she even had a crown on her head and everything.

"Whats so funny?" Everyone turned around when Belle asked Robert what he found so humorous and she could have climbed under the table and died right there to see her sister dressed up like a hooker. James saw what Robert saw, Regina in her regal robes and laughed.

"Well if it isn't the evil Queen herself." Both guys fell into a fit of giggles while Mary Margaret and Belle watched them act like little kids as they all but horse laughed at Regina who had Daniel in tow, dressed as a jester. Poor Daniel didn't look at all happy being drug around by his date either, Robert almost felt sorry for the guy.

His smile fell away as he spotted a dark, surly pirate complete with a hook hand come up behind Hooker Lacey and grab her around the waist, it was Jones. Robert turned back to the table and asked Belle if she would like something to drink. James and Robert went and brought back drinks for the girls before going to stand in line at the buffet.

Belle and Mary Margaret watched the crowd of people dance to the loud music, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Well, everyone except for August. He stood on the side lines and watched as Graham and Emma started dancing to another song, a much slower one this time. She wasn't giving him a moment's notice as she slow danced with the handsome policeman. August had had enough. He went over and tossed the cups of punch into the garbage and surveyed the crowd. He spotted a girl who had just came in, she was beautiful. Why hadn't he seen her before? He had no idea who she was, seems no one did. Her long blonde hair hung in thick waves down her back against her baby blue dress. She had lovely eyes that even August could tell in the near darkness of the room were a brilliant blue. She was looking around expectantly, as if she had lost something. Other people seemed to be taking her in as well, no one really recognised her. Well, August thought, this would be the perfect opportunity to go up and introduce himself to the obvious beauty but before he could some dope in a horrible looking purple suit and a gigantic top hat beat him to it.

"My Alice, you look lovely tonight." Alice Kingsley bit her lip shyly and curtseyed as Jefferson gave her a bow. Jefferson couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked radiant. He had never seen her without her hair braided up and her glasses on, there was no doubt that she was a true beauty as she stood there dressed up as none other than Alice in wonderland, a perfect match for his mad hatter costume. He took her gently by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Everyone seemed to part for them as he led her to the center of the room. Jefferson didn't notice his brother as August stood there watching his little brother lead the beautiful girl away. He glared after Jefferson for a moment before marching over to grab his jacket and stomp out of the party, he was leaving.

They glided around the dance floor as if they had danced with each other all their lives. Jefferson and Alice looked like a perfect couple. Belle nudged Mary Margaret when she spotted the happy couple, it was the cutest thing Belle had seen all night. Belle knew Alice Kingsley, she was in one of her art classes. They would have lots to talk about come Monday, Belle thought. Alice was so quiet and shy, she would have never thought that she would have been the girl Jefferson was taking to the dance;well, stranger things have happened, she was happy for them. Belle looked around but didn't see Robert or James anywhere, she assumed they were talking with friends and she needed to use the ladies room. A girl dressed up in a cheerleaders outfit came up with her boyfriend to talk to Mary Margaret and Belle figured while everyone was busy that it would be the perfect time for her to slip away for a moment.

The bathrooms in the gym were being renovated so everyone had been instructed to go down the hall and to the left to the restrooms inside the school; Belle figured that she would hurry and be back before Robert would even miss her.

The school itself seemed deserted compared to the decorations and all the noise coming from the gym. She passed two girls coming from the restrooms but other than that the hall seemed deserted.. She hurriedly used the restroom and washed her hands before exiting the girl's room and making her way to the gym; A noise brought her attention to the stairs and she stopped.

Killian came out from behind the stair well that led to the second floor; he swaggered toward her. Belle could smell alcohol on him. "So my Belle who are you suppose to be?" He looked her up and down with a smile.

"Where's Lacey? I haven't gotten to talk to her tonight, is she back there with you drinking? You smell like a brewery Killian, I hope you're not thinking about driving my sister home in that condition." Killian grinned at Belle, his chuckle at her scolding sounded forced and condescending.

"Yes, she's back here, why don't you have a word with her then by all means." Belle stomped past Killian intending to give Lacey a mouthful if she had been driving around with a drunk boyfriend getting into God only knows what; plus alcohol on the school premises was grounds for suspension, but as Belle rounded the corner she realized that it was only Killian and when she turned around her eyes widened; she swallowed slowly, she had made a very grave error; he was blocking her exit. Killian licked his lips as he advanced on his intended prey.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{

"Where's Belle gone?" Robert questioned as he and James returned to the table with plates of cake. Robert thought the idea of a cake shaped like a rat was off-putting to say the least and the fact that the cake itself was made of red velvet made it look even worse but everyone was commenting on how good it was so he figured he's give it a day in court.

He took a seat and noticed Belle had left her purse so he thought she must have gone to the restrooms and would be right back. He took a bite of the cake and it did taste good, as long as he didn't look at it he guessed it was alright. After a few more minutes that seemed to tick by slowly and almost half his cake gone Robert tapped Mary Margaret on the shoulder, "Did Belle go to the restrooms?" Mary Margaret smiled and nodded before turning back to the cheerleader. Robert finished his cake but started to grow anxious when she still hadn't returned. What was taking her so long? He decided to go check on her. He didn't want to come off as an overprotective boyfriend or anything, they weren't even officially dating, just friends; yeah friends that kissed but still if she caught him following her to the bathroom she might not be thrilled. His foot tapped on the floor nervously; he drummed his fingers on the table. Should he go or shouldn't he? Finally he couldn't sit there any longer, he had to go see what in the world was keeping Belle, he excused himself and headed for the bathrooms.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{

"Belle, shhh, I'm not going to hurt you, stop crying" Killian held her up against the wall as he ran his fake hook up her leg raising her skirt slightly. "Now Belle, I've seen the way you look at me. I have always wondered if you and your sister were identical in every way." His breath reeked of alcohol which made Belle want to turn her face away but Killian, but he held her firmly by her jaw with his hand, the one that wasn't gripping the inside of the hollow hook. His eyes glanced down to see the progress he was making with exposing Belle's lovely legs; he smirked as he caught her white cotton panties with his hook, slowly dragging them off her hip.

"Robert" Belle whispered through gritted teeth. He had her so tight around the jaw that her voice only came out in a harsh gasp. She couldn't scream; she desperately wanted too but his strong hand held her jaw too tight to even get a gulp of air. Tears slid down her cheek as Jones quickly let go of her face with his fingers; his mouth covered hers as he tried to force his tongue into her mouth. A split second after he let go, Belle had opened her mouth to breathe in, but he was too quick as he swallowed her voice in the brutal kiss. Belle pushed against his chest but he had her held tightly against his body with her back against the wall. He had dropped his hook in favor of his hands on her hips as he tried in vain to grip her bottom, pulling her toward him as she tried to mold herself against the wall. She tried to dislodge him from her mouth as his tongue nearly gagged her with its foul taste.

He pulled back for an instant to draw a breath of air, "Come now Belle, don't tell me you didn't like that at least a little. I bet your Scotsman doesn't kiss half as deep as me."

"Robert, please" Belle whimpered as Killian captured her hands and held them on either side of her head.

"Go ahead Belle, he can't hear you, no one can. Don't worry I'm not going to fuck you, I just want a little taste, I'm not trying to go to jail. You can't fault me for wanting a little sample now can you? Now be a good girl."

Belle squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his mouth on her neck licking at her skin, and then suddenly he was gone; just like that Belle opened her eyes to see Robert as he snatched Killian away from her, she fell to the floor in relief.

Killian let out a gasp of surprise as he felt a hand jerk him away from Belle. His head hit against the wall a second before he crumpled to the floor on his knees in shock. He at once tried to get up on his feet but was knocked flat on his back by a blow of Robert Gold's fist against his mouth. The uppercut landed him flat on his back; he didn't have time to think before Robert was straddling him, pounding his face. Blow after blow hit his cheek and busted his lip until darkness took over, in a haze all he could hear was Belle pleading with Gold to stop before Jones passed out cold.

A few girls were on their way to the bathrooms when they heard the commotion. They immediately ran back to the gymnasium announcing that a fight had broke out in the hallway which sent a crowd of kids toward the noise. James and Jefferson had managed to elbow their way to the front and pulled Robert from atop of Killian who was on his back, out cold with a furious Gold still punching him in the face. Belle was hemmed in the narrow stairwell as the two boys blocked her way from escape, she was pleading with Robert to stop with tears running wildly down her face.

The group of kids began chanting "fight, fight, fight" as they stood around, none daring to rescue Jones from his attacker, knowing good and well what ever he had done to get such an ass kicking he deserved it. Lacey arrived just in time for the two boys to pull Robert off Jones as she rushed up to her comatose boyfriend, she fell to her knees crying out his name before turning on Gold.

"What the hell did you do you bastard, you could have killed him." She turned to look at her sister who frantically hugged the wall as she tried to get to her feet. "What happened Belle, what did you do?"

Robert shrugged off James and Jefferson before rushing to Belle's side helping her to her feet as he pulled her against him protectively. Belle clutched him burying her face into his chest as he soothed her hair whispering words of comfort, trying to calm her.

Killian came to, his face bloody and his nose obviously broken, as Lacey cradled his head in her lap. Whale was the first teacher on the scene.

"What's happened here?" No one spoke for a moment, because no one was sure except that Robert Gold had given Killian Jones a taste of his own medicine. Lacey spoke first. "He attacked my boyfriend." She pointed at Gold as he clutched a still weeping Belle, his knuckles were a bloody evidence of Lacey's accusation.

"He attacked Belle. I was coming to see why Belle didn't come back from the restroom when I heard her crying, I found Killian trying to force himself on her."

"Your lying, your fucking lying" Lacey screamed. There was no way she was going to believe that, this was somehow Belle's fault. They had lured Killian back there, he had to be lying, Killian loved her, he would never try anything with Belle, he loved her.

Killian tried to sit up as he wiped blood off his mouth. Lacey went back to helping her boyfriend as he tried to get up.

Whale looked back and forth between the boys and the obviously distraught Belle as she wiped at her face, trying to regain some kind of composure. She was shaking as Gold began guiding her out from the stairwell and through the crowd. The people parted, letting her and Robert through, James and Jefferson close behind until they emerged from the pool of bodies and to the restrooms. Robert led Belle into the room and snatched a few towels out of the paper towel dispenser handing them to her to wipe her face. Her crying had subsided to snubs as Gold turned on the water to run his torn and bloody knuckles under the faucet. "Are you alright?" His voice was low and comforting; Belle nodded. She watched as he rinsed his hands off before turning off the water.

"You saved me. I was so scared." She almost started to cry again. "I wanted to scream for you but I couldn't he had me before I knew what happened." Tears welled up in her eyes once more as she tried to explain what had happened. Gold stepped close to her, pulling her into him, she melted against him as she accepted the comfort he gave her.

"Shhh, it's alright. He's not going to hurt you again. I'm sorry I should have been there sooner love, I'm so sorry."

No sooner than he uttered the words until Mary Margaret came bursting through the bathroom door in a Panic, her eyes wild with fear and surprise, "Oh my God Belle, are you alright?" Belle sniffed as she pulled away from Robert just far enough that she could answer her friend and reassure that she was alright now but not willing to leave his side altogether, she still needed to feel his arms about her.

"They think Killian might have to go to the hospital." Belle looked up at Gold as he looked stone faced at Mary Margaret.

"Will you be alright here for a moment? I'm sure I'm wanted out there, to explain myself." Belle nodded as he pulled away from her. She looked over at her friend before walking behind Robert.

"I'm coming with you, you will need my help explaining."


	14. Chapter 14

Well, thankfully Killian didn't need to go to the hospital; except for a broken nose and several colorful bruises he would live. The party was over though, the mood had been dampened with what had happened and there were touchy feelings on both sides. Threats had been made and Both boys would be facing consequences for their actions.

Belle felt responsible even though she was repeatedly told she wasn't. Thankfully the party had been on a saturday so everyone had to wait till the following monday to find out their fates.

Mrs. Mills was none too happy. Of course Regina had sided with Lacey's story which had gotten bigger and more elaborate over the weekend. To them it had seemed as if Belle had somehow lured Killian into a trap in which Gold had pulled a sneak attack that resulted in his injuries. According to them Belle was never in any danger and Killian was defiantly the offended party.

Gold didn't want to let Belle out of his sight. He knew she would have to eventually have to go home to a vengeful sister and a father who didn't give a shit. He had talked his father into letting him stay at Jefferson's house; he would find out soon enough about his punishment for the fight at the Halloween party and he had somehow managed to hide his bruised knuckles so there were no questions about the incident.

Belle was thankful that Lacey wasn't home when she arrived which allowed her to lock herself in her bedroom drawing the blankets around her and bury her head in her pillow for comfort. Her father had long since passed out. It was just as well, Belle didn't want to talk to anybody she just wanted to hide in her room forever; she knew Lacey was never going to understand or take her word about the incident.

Robert didn't go home with Jefferson though; he had left Belle at her door step but instead of going to his friends house he had walked the streets thinking things over in his head. After a few hours he found himself again in front of Belle's house. His mind was made up as he pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

The clinking sound of a pebble against the window brought Belle out of her uneasy sleep, she raised her head and parted the curtains. A small smile turned her full mouth up at the corners; he had come back. Robert Gold waved from the other side of the bushes outside Belle's window.

She raised up the window pane far enough where he could climb inside.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, frightened someone would hear her; she wasn't sure why. Killian spent the biggest majority of his time at her house and Belle's father hardly even noticed, Belle had always been a good girl though; but maybe it was time for some of that to change; she was tired of being the good one in the family.

"I couldn't leave you here. I was afraid Killian and Lacey would show up and..." his voice trailed off, he didn't have to finish the sentence; Belle was frightened of the very same thing.

"I'm alright, they haven't been here, I'm not sure where they are." She glanced down at his bruised hand; it looked swollen. He caught her expression and tried to reassure her.

'It's not broken, I looks worse that it feels." Actually it hurt like hell, but he wasn't about to let her know that. He would have like to kill the son of a bitch for what he had pulled, he would probably still be on top of the bastard if someone hadn't pulled him off; the next time they met it wouldn't be pleasant, it was Saturday night which meant Monday would be there all too soon. He would probably be suspended if not expelled; his father was going to have a cow. He didn't want to think about that now; Belle needed him and he needed her and he wanted to concentrate on that for now.

"Grab a few things, I want to take you somewhere; I want to show you something." Belle chewed on her bottom lip as she considered his request. She wanted to go, she wasn't sure what he had in mind but she trusted him, she grabbed a large purse and shoved a few things inside. Belle had always lived life in a bubble. She had never done anything risky or spontaneous in her life, instead, getting all her adventures from books. She figured it was about time she started living life and making her own adventure, she decided if she did the brave thing then brave things would happen; she had always wanted to be brave, to be the heroine of her own story and to do that she would have to start here and now. She loved him and she would follow Robert Gold to the ends of the earth if she had to. she might be young but dammit she knew her own mind and it told her that he was the one.

As they climbed out Belle's window they walked a few blocks down the street. A car pulled up, the headlights blinding the couple for a minute before Robert took her hand and led her over to where Jefferson waited for them.

"Thanks for meeting us here, I appreciate this." Their friend put the car in gear and they drove off.

"You'll have to tell me where this place is man, I hope it aint too far away; I promised Alice I would call when I got home."

"By the way Jefferson I think it's wonderful about you and Alice. She's very sweet; we have the same art teacher." Belle could have sworn that Jefferson blushed although it was hard to tell in the dark. She smiled, they made a cute couple and she hoped it worked out for the both of them.

Robert handed him some gas money and gave him directions to the lake. Belle didn't ask questions, she just enjoyed the ride; she was finally doing something she had never done, something adventurous and maybe even dangerous; at the very least exciting and that was something nobody had ever expected out of her even herself.

She was surprised when Robert had Jefferson drop them off at a small secluded cabin by the lake. It was dark; she wondered what exactly they were doing here. She didn't care, it was nice and she wanted to spend this night with him and only him. It would be perfect.

Robert unlocked the door and Belle looked around the cabin while Robert built a small fire in the hearth. It was nice; small but cozy. She sat down her things and went into the kitchen to see what there might be to drink. As Gold added a few logs to the smoldering kindling Belle returned with a couple of glasses and a bottle of red wine she had discovered in the fridge.

"This place is lovely; how long have you had it?" Robert stood up wiping his hands against his jeans before taking the offered glass and finding a seat on the couch. There was a thick throw laying across the back of the couch which he pulled off and offered to Belle.

"My father purchased it right after we moved; he likes to do a bit of hunting now and then and sometimes he just likes to come up here and write." Belle took a sip of her wine; it was good.

"I didn't know he was a writer" Gold nodded, his father had even been published when they lived back in Glasgow but it had been a while since he had written seriously.

"What kind of books does he write?" Belle was curious, she loved reading and she had never met a real live author before; writing was something she loved almost as much as reading.

"Well, he's only written one book that was published but it was one of those who done it types; I never read it." Well, Belle could believe that, she would have to make a point of asking Mr. Gold Senior if she might be able to have the honor of reading it; perhaps she could read it to his son who for some reason had an aversion for her beloved hobbie.

Belle stared into the fire along with Robert; they didn't say much but it was a comfortable silence. After a while he turned to look at her, she had a beautiful profile he thought to himself. Belle caught him watching her and turned to him. His eyes shimmered in the firelight; he was beautiful to her. How could she have fallen so deep in love with him in such a short amount of time and now here they were, at his cabin in the woods far away from everyone and she felt more at home here with him than she did with her own father and sister. She slowly closed her eyes when she felt his hand touch her face before his fingertip softly trace her bottom lip, she knew at that moment that she would never let him go; she wanted him for all time.

"Belle?" She opened her eyes to stare into his. His eyes shimmered with emotion as he drew her close; she all but climbed in his lap.

"I Love you Belle; I want you to know that." Robert felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off of his chest. He couldn't hold it in any longer; even if she didn't feel the same at least she now knew how he felt, what he felt; for her.

Belle leaned in and placed her lips against his; she loved him and she wanted him to know. They stayed there for a while, kissing and touching; just being near each other was enough. Each whispering how much they loved the other; the magic of their feelings filled the cabin as Belle and Robert's world opened up to a whole new realization of what true love could be; how it could change their lives and make them so complete, something neither had ever felt before.

As the fire died down and the wine slowly disappeared, the couch just didn't seem adequate for what they really wanted to share with each other. Belle stood and offered Robert her hand and as he took what she offered and stood,she led him to the bedroom and to a whole new world that they would explore together in each other's embrace.

Knowing the mechanics of sex was nothing to experiencing it first hand Belle and Gold found out, but even though they both felt a little timid;this being both their first times they undressed each other pretty quickly. Before Belle knew it she stood in front of him in only her bra and panties with him in front of her clad only in his boxers. Belle was a little apprehensive; she had never seen a naked man before, but she trusted Robert and trusted herself that this was truly what she wanted.

Robert could feel his heart beat wildly as he took in Belle's lovely form standing in the moonlight. He pushed her hair back from her neck and began placing soft kisses at her throat which made her make the most delightful sounds. Judging from her shallow breathing he concluded that for the most part she was enjoying herself and he was obviously doing something right.

Other than a magazine Robert had never seen a naked woman and even though Belle was only seventeen she had all the necessary endowments that qualified her as a beautiful girl. He timidly drew down one bra strap until the swell of her breast came into view. He could feel himself getting aroused. This wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. He had been hard of course, boyish fumblings with himself in his room beneath covers but as Belle unhooked her bra and removed it letting him see just how beautiful and ripe she was, Robert could hardly contain himself. He could feel himself start to tent his boxers and felt a momentary shame when Belle's eyes saw his body responding to hers. Her eyes widened and for a moment he was sure she would change her mind, but instead she turned and went over to scoot up on the bed as he stood there and watched; a little unsure of what to do next. She looked so beautiful to him, this had to be some kind of dream; it couldn't possibly be true he thought when she reached out her hand for him. He took it as he climbed upon the bed with her, making his way over to lay on top of her. Belle opened her legs up to give him room to lay on her without crushing her or his weight being too much.

Belle could feel every inch of him as he settled himself between her legs. She pulled his face down with her hands and kissed him deeply. He looked as scared and nervous as she felt and she wanted to reassure him that she was certain of what she wanted. His erection felt huge as it throbbed against her, but as he began kissing down her throat she lost her fear and replaced it with an even more powerful emotion; lust.

Suddenly Robert pulled back from her face to give her a frightened look of something that had just occurred to him. "What?" she asked.

"Belle, you really want this; with me?" He seemed so unsure it made Belle's heart ache for him; She smiled.

"Yes Robert, I do." She wrapped her arms around him pulling him back down on her as she arched her back taking in the feel of him against her.

Robert was lost for a moment; she felt so good. His hands went to her breasts; they fit perfectly in his hand as his thumbs brushed across her nipples eliciting a moan from her; then another thought struck him that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Belle; I didn't bring anything." Belle hadn't thought of that. This had all been a spur of the moment decision. She propped herself up on her elbows as they both assessed the situation in front of them; they had a decision to make.

"We can't do this Belle, not now; it's too much of a risk." He kissed her lips softly as if he might never have the chance again before rolling off to the side lying beside her on his back. They both lay silently still in the dark; neither daring to speak.

Finally Belle broke the silence and the darkness as she rolled over toward him. "That doesn't mean we can't do other things." Robert was about to question her untill he felt her hands on his chest; she had the hands of an angel. She caressed his skin as she bent down and kissed a hot trail from his throat to his chest before running her soft little tongue over a sensitive nipple. Robert felt himself twitch back to life. Well it was obvious she was trying to kill him.

Belle's hands stopped at the band of Robert's boxers. His hand flew to hers covering it; he couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Id like to see you; if, if that's alright."

Robert tried to swallow away the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, he tightened his grip on her hand for only a brief second before releasing it and giving her a small nod.

Belle sat up; she was nervous but exhilarated all at the same time. She slowly worked his shorts off of him. Robert closed his eyes; he just couldn't watch her face as she studied him. He felt naked; well he was and the feeling that she might somehow find him lacking was a huge fear as he waited for her response, finally it came; she giggled. He opened his eyes, she was watching his face.

"What's funny?" He hoped to God that she wasn't going to say he was too small or his penis was weird looking or something; after all she was snickering and he didn't know what about.

"Your face, you look like your about to take off into outer space." He kind of felt like he was about to.

"Relax Robert, your beautiful." Those words were accompanied by her hand wrapping around his length; he couldn't quite suppress the groan that came out of his mouth.

"Belle; oh God what are you doing to me?" He felt like he was about to explode just from her touch. Then she did something even worse, she rubbed her thumb over the head of his penis; he almost came right there. He had never felt anything like it. He had never been so hard in his life; if this was foreplay he would die before they actually got to the actual act of sex itself.

"Your so soft here?" Belle whispered as she touched him. Robert grabbed her hand; if she continued this he was sure he wouldn't survive..

"Alright, enough." Belle squealed as he reached up and proceeded to pull her down to the bed with him. He smiled wickedly at her before flipping them over where he was on top.

"I think it's my turn, wouldn't you agree?" Belle blushed wildly.

Robert began by placing small plucking kisses against her soft lips as his warm hands kneaded Belle's chest. He left her mouth to find a pink nipple. Belle gasped loudly as he kissed her there before sucking lightly. She could barely keep still. She had of course dreamed of such things as she read about lovers in her books, but the tight feeling in her belly was like a rush of heat; she felt as if she were on fire.

Robert made his way to her belly, placing kisses as he went but he was as nervous as she was. He wasn't sure what he was doing and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her or hurt her. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he finally made his way to her panties; he stopped. Belle had closed her eyes as she basked in the feelings he was giving her with his lips but when it abruptly ended she opened them to see him just staring at her... there.

He looked a little like he was going to bolt from the room.

"It's alright Robert" she whispered. He glanced up at her before licking his lips. His breath was shallow and he felt as if he were at the most important juncture of his entire life. Should he or shouldn't he? Belle decided for him as she could see the indecisive look plastered across his face even in the moonlight. He watched as Belle slid her panties down her hips, baring herself to him.

She was beautiful; every inch of her, perfection. Robert finally joined in and helped her remove them from her legs before discarding them on the floor and taking his place beside her once more, only this time he felt braver. He ran his fingers up her thigh tickling her skin as he went. Belle parted her legs for him when he reached the apex between her thighs. He lightly touched the small patch of curls above her sex; they felt soft to his fingers, she moaned.

"Your soft too" he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her belly. She giggled at the tickling feeling of his mouth on her.

Robert's hand strayed back to her and she almost jumped from the jolt of electricity that seemed to run through her body as his fingers traced her sex lightly. She couldn't keep still, she squirmed from the heat pooling in her center; it felt wonderful, he felt wonderful.

"I need you Robert; I want to." She pulled him onto her, kissing him fiercely.

"Belle, we shouldn't" he tried to weakly caution her but his resolve was weakening with every kiss; he needed her just as much.

"I don't care, I want to feel you; I don't care." Caution just flew out the window and down the street; to hell with the consequences, they would worry about that later, they needed this; each other.

His mouth was hot and hard on hers as he pressed against her, she could feel him push and she parted her legs further to receive him.

He took it slow but Belle tensed a little; it felt so different but good. It did hurt some but not enough to make her want him to stop; thankfully he took it slow untill she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. He was as overwhelmed as she as he slowly filled her. Her heat was almost suffocating, he felt like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. She was vice tight around him, he could feel every inch of her; he couldn't stifle his moans as he pushed in all the way, it felt so good. Belle held on to his shoulders as she tried to relax. She kissed his shoulder and assured him that she was all right and to keep going; she knew that the first time hurt a little, but it was feeling better with each passing second.

"Are you all right Belle?" Robert whispered; he held still even though every instinct in his body begged him to move.

"Yes, please Robert" Robert didn't know what she was asking but he suspected she was feeling the pull the same as him, the need to move; so he pulled back just a little and pushed in deep. Belle let out a low keen , deep in her throat. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he kept moving inside her. The feeling was somewhere between pain and pleasure but it was overwhelming and she never wanted it to stop.

As his body took over Robert moved more erratically; he wasn't going to last long at all, it felt too good. He just hoped Belle felt it too. He pushed once more against Belle hard before pulling out of her, spilling himself on the sheets between her legs. She didn't seem to mind just hugging him fiercely as his shaking subsided, their bodies trying desperately to keep the connection. He kissed her once more.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want..." Belle kissed him before nodding her head.

"I know, it's alright; I love you Robert."

The dawn of sunday morning found the young lovers fast asleep. Robert woke up first and turned to the young beautiful woman beside him. He watched her sleep for a while before deciding that the fire needed to be lite again.

Belle awoke a little while later as Robert carried in fire wood; she wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring when it was time for them to return to school but she wasn't letting Killian Jones lay all this on Robert; he had saved her from a drunken pervert and what ever happened they would face it together.

He came back in the bedroom once the fire picked up and got back in the bed with her; she snuggled up to him. "Oh, your cold." She squirmed away from him as his chilly fingers encircled her waist.

"I know, It's cold, which is why I need you to warm me up." He melted into her back as he kissed her neck making her giggle.

They spent the better part of the day at the cabin. They went for a walk by the lake before coming back and calling Jefferson who came after them; this time with Alice in tow.

Moe French didn't even seem to notice Belle's absence when she finally came home and Lacey hadn't even been home since the Halloween party; seems Killain and her had decided to keep a low profile, hoping to avoid trouble. Robert hated leaving her there, it felt like throwing her to the lions but eventually they had to go home sometime. His Dad asked him if he had a good time over his friends but other wise stayed in his office working, which was fine with Robert. He was apprehensive about Monday but he wasn't sorry about what he had done and if Killian needed to be reminded to keep his hands to himself Gold would be glad to take of that for him.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Now I know that safe sex is very important but let's face it, how many first timers plan that well? I know I didn't anyway, show me some love. :}


End file.
